Where's the Excitement?
by Burnsides-Girl
Summary: Edward leaves Bella, Aro takes her and changes her. This is the story of Isabella Hunter and her life when she finds the Cullen's again, but does one scarred vampire belong with the other? non-canon pairings. NM AU ALL VAMPS! Prequel will be written! RxR!
1. Not a Normal Day

****A/N**: **

**This is the beginning of my new multi-chapter fic. It is a Jasper and Bella story. It is very complicated and twisted, but just hold on and I think you will enjoy it!**

**I have a prequel planned and I have already started it. There will be some unexplained things that will leave you wondering, so you will just have to read the prequel when it comes out. I will be explaining things to a point in this story, but the prequel will be the real story that will help you understand everything…**

**Full summary: 200 years after b-day blowout; Bella was left pregnant and Aro takes her to Volterra. She is changed and becomes a very powerful vampire; she leaves the Volturi with her daughter and begins to fight for her life. This involves Victoria, Laurent, Maria, the Volturi, lying Alice, bitchy Edward, added vampires that I created (!), and a whole lot of lovin'! This is the story of Isabella Hunter and her life when she finds the Cullens again, but does one scared vampire belong with the other? **

**Well we'll find out…**

**The prequel will help you out a lot, but only the main important facts will be left in this. **

**This is going to be complicated! Really strange and totally OOC! AU and all, but very good! I hope you like it!**

**On with the show!**

_Chapter 1:_

_Not a Normal Day_

**Jasper Whitlock**

We all sat around the living room, waiting endlessly for the time to pass. We have recently relocated to Midland, Michigan and lucky for us we are all going to High School, _again__._

Our aimless thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Alice came running into the room, rambling about an urgent mysterious message that she just saw.

Edward, being the brain picker in the family, was instantly confused by the thoughts he read from Alice, which slightly heightened my curiosity as to what was going on.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked trying to get a little insight into whatever was going on.

"We have to go to school now! I don't know what this means, but we have to go now!" She yelled impatiently while running around the room gathering her things.

Carlisle had already headed to the hospital, so Esme gave us a warm motherly 'Good luck at school sweethearts!' and we were off.

Emmett drove speedily to school and pulled into the deserted school parking lot. We climbed out of the Jeep and suddenly we were assaulted with seven fresh and very strong vampire scents. They were all so strong that it made it difficult to separate them.

We all stood rigidly awaiting for these visitors to make themselves known. The tension was thickening and my family was becoming more and more distraught as we waited.

I noticed the change in the previously clear skies as they darkened with bolts of lightning and thunder rumbling above us. It looked slightly…terrifying and that's coming from me, 'The God of War'.

All of our heads whipped around towards the edge of the forest at the end of the parking lot, where light footsteps were making their way towards us.

Smoke and fog formed around seven tall figures that moving towards us, dangerously glaring with their golden eyes, at me and my entire family, but their faces stayed hidden by the fog and smoke.

The emotions coming from my family were unbearably strong as the forms moved closer: anger, confusion, annoyance (gotta love Rose), apprehension, and a slight level of fear was in the background of their minds.

They moved very fast, faster than a normal vampire did...

Then, in front of us was, Isabella Swan with six unknown beautiful vampires.

My family immediately felt recognition, anger, sadness (oh Edward get over it already, 200 years and nothing has changed) and excitement. We all took in her appearance and she was beautiful, her dark rich mahogany hair, flaring gold eyes, mile long legs, round hips and chest, god she was a vision…

She stood protectively in front of the other vampires, with a sneer etched into her lovely features. Her tight black jeans hugged her legs and made her look incredible with her knee high leather boots, and matching tight leather motorcycle jacket.

She looked livid and pretty badass, I must say, but when I looked closer, I noticed small scars scattered across her face, similar to mine…?

What happened to the little girl we once knew? Where did she go? This woman in front of us is clearly not the same person we were all forced to leave all those years ago. How did this happen?

Edward growled at me, but was immediately cut off with Bella's melodic voice, "Come on now boys, it's not nice to fight," she said with a small smirk forming at the edge of her beautiful red lips. I looked towards what must be her coven, and noticed that their faces were all blank; I couldn't get a read off anyone. Strange…and slightly annoying.

"Why are you all so surprised? You stupidly left me so I could have a normal life right? Do I look like I had a normal human life? Oh how wrong you were is almost comical to me," she said coldly, and yet I could not feel her emotions. When she was a human, she had been so easy to feel, she practically threw her emotions at me like a tornado, but now…I couldn't feel a damn thing!

"Yeah, you could say that again," the red headed vampire that was standing in a defensive stance next to Bella, murmured.

"Kat, watch it," Bella said in a strong domineering voice. The red head immediately realized her mistake to speak, while chills ran down my cold spine at the sound of Bella's harsh voice.

"Sorry Izz," Bella smiled at her and then something strange began to occur around her.

Bella closed her eyes as her coven swiftly moved into defensive and protective stands around her, and blocking her from our view. A few second later, they moved away from her and she stretched and stood a little taller than before.

She looked towards us and gave us an evil smirk.

"Let me introduce myself and my family. We are the Hunter Coven. This is Katherine my second in command," she smiled at the tall red head who curtly nodded her head towards us. "This is Stephanie and Ethan," she motioned to the couple to her right, they both had dirty blonde hair and golden eyes, but the guy was almost a foot taller than his mate, who buried herself into her mate's chest. "Melissa and Andrew," she nodded towards the couple holding each other to her left. The woman was about five foot five with brown hair and red highlights; the man was as tall as Edward was and had dark black curly hair with a similar build to mine. "And of course, Trisha," she motioned to a slim, medium heighted, dark haired vampire who was standing beside Stephanie and Ethan.

"We are _all _vegetarians, so don't worry about us attacking anyone, and I would like it if we could all be civil towards each other. We don't mean to be a disruption in your lives, but I have a feeling we will be spending time together because I'm sure Carlisle and Esme would love to see me and meet my family."

Edward's emotions were plummeting fast as he watched Bella; he was feeling regret and guilt that made me want to fall to the ground and cry, but there was a part of him that was aroused by Bella's sexy new facade.

I couldn't blame him; she did look incredibly alluring in leather…

"And if any of you even think about calling me 'Bella', you can bet your sorry asses that I will sever your body so fast that you won't even have time to let it register," she said in a stern and commanding voice.

A small flicker of fear raced through everyone at her statement, I included but I was still trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. She looked angry and yet she seems pained, "I go by Isabella or Izz. We will be seeing a lot of each other, so let's try to make this work."

As she finished speaking, Edward moved swiftly towards her and grabbed her, attempting to pull her near him. However, as soon as he laid a finger on her, his emotions went haywire with shock and a strong amount of pain, and he let out a loud grunt. He fell to his knees and started gasping from a searing pain that shook his body.

Bel- I mean Isabella, growled loudly and bent down towards his fetal and quivering body, "don't you ever touch me again, you filthy lying bastard!" She grunted out, and shoved him on the ground hard so that he winced in pain; she then stormed off with half of her family behind her, except for Melissa, Andrew, and Katherine.

Katherine moved to help Edward up, "You really shouldn't push her, she's been very angry these past few decades and you just fucking pissed her off good! Seriously, you all shouldn't be getting on her bad side so soon. You can call me Kat, I know that all of you are confused and a bit intrigued, but please it will take a while to explain. Izz wants to speak to all of you, including your 'parents'. Edward, please abstain from making any contact with Isabella at all times, it would be a shame for her to kill you, with you being so gifted, even if she already has what she wants..." Confusion was once again at the forefront of everyone's minds, but she ignored it and continued. "When you left her she knew you were lying to her about not loving her anymore, and let's just say it didn't settle well," she said with an angry undertone.

_I still cannot believe you did that, you cold hearted bastard_, I thought to Edward.

He inwardly cringed at my thoughts and Kat's words, "but that doesn't matter now, she is the most powerful vampire to have ever been in existence and she doesn't need anyone… it would still be quite a pity for her to have to kill so soon after…" She whispered a low 'fuck' under her breath and continued as if she hadn't said anything. "You would be shocked with the things she has done, and has yet to finish," she said nonchalantly as if we would understand what she meant. "I really can't say anything without permission from Isabella, but be warned, do not tempt to hurt her in any way because she will not be so kind in return, she may even kill you without noticing. She is very strong, the strongest there is and not anyone of you could beat her, even you," she nodded towards me with praise and awe, "Major Whitlock, not even you… and you will be surprised when she speaks to you, oh the things you have in common..." She laughed to her family, and swiftly moved towards the forest, I almost missed her she moved so fast.

Melissa moved towards us all and smiled widely at us all. "HI! I'm Melissa; I am so excited to meet all of you! We've heard so much about you, and it is my great pleasure to meet you Major," she curtly bowed her head to me, _so odd, what the fuck is going on here,_ "We have heard so many things, and your previous life will never be disregarded in our presence. I'm sure Isabella will have so much to discuss with you, and I'm sure she can answer all of your questions. One thing though, do not mention her scars; it's still a raw subject as I'm sure it must be to you as well, Major." She walked towards me and took my hand in hers as a kind sentiment, but when her skin contacted mine every happy memory I have ever had came flashing before my eyes so fast that it was like a blur of euphoria, _oh wow_…

She gasped and Andrew came over to her and pulled her back, "My, you have an interesting past," she gasped as she collected herself, "please don't let my sister, Stephanie, touch you, I'm sure you wouldn't want to relive the darker parts of that past," she said as she leaned into Andrew who just chuckled and smiled at us.

"It's very nice to meet you, but we must g. School will start soon and I can't have the old ball in chain getting mad at us, right Melissa," He chuckled darkly, almost as if it wasn't a joke at all.

"Oh no, Isabella can be a mean bitch in the morning, so we should be going…" They moved towards the rest of their family who started coming out of the forest.

I caught a small dusting of lust being thrown my way, and I looked over to see Isabella leaning against a red Ducati superbike, with a smirk on her beautiful pouty lips. _Damn that's sexy…_

I smiled at her and walked over to my family. I had never felt anything like this while she was human because all her sexual frustration was conjoined with Edwards. I honestly never got close to her, for obvious reasons, and I'm sure Edward is going to have a fit once he reads my mind, why hadn't he already?

Guess he's just too shocked, or at least I hope so.

"What the fuck is going on!" Emmett beamed at all of us, "Did you see that? What the fuck! I mean, that is not my little sis, what happened to her? Edward you ass whole, us leaving did shit for her! Look at her! She looks like hell froze over and she battled it! But, damn she does look like a hot ass vamp…" Emmett rattled off and earned a slap upside the head from his jealous wife.

Edward growled at him. "I know what I saw! You do not have to replay it to us! What have I done? How did this happen… I killed her!" He yelled.

Alice came over to him and pulled him into her small frame, she whispered in his ear and he eased up slightly. There used to be a time when I would have growled at her for comforting my brother in such a loving way, but after all these years, we have made our choices and have separated for good. We haven't been together in over a century and I couldn't be happier with my decision.

I remember her saying that this was for the best and that someone was waiting for me, and I cannot help but think that now she was right.

Whatever has happened to Isabella has made her a strong woman, and I wouldn't mind submitting to her. Edward growled at me and tackled me to the ground, "Stay away from her! She's mine!" He growled as he dug me into the concrete.

A second later, he was thrown off me and I had a very angry Isabella standing in front of me, possessively, "He can think whatever he wants, and if you touch him again, you will regret it, understand?" She hissed at him, he growled at her, and then in a split second he was on the ground in pain, again. _Will you ever learn…?_

"I told you, and my family told you to stay out of my way, I thought you Cullens were smarter than that, I guess not…" She looked down at him in disgust, turned around to me, and smiled.

She helped me up and she leaned into me, kissed my cheek, inhaled deeply, and whispered, "I'll see you soon, Major," As she pulled away, she stroked her icy hand down my chest and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Her scent hit me full force along with her desire, longing, and a hell of a lot of lust that made me involuntarily suck in a deep breath... _Could that all really be for me_? Edward growled at me and was dragged away by Emmett and Alice.

I looked over at Rosalie who was casually staring at her nails, but her emotions said she was anything but distracted. Her main emotions were respect and approval, with a slight bit of confusion just like the rest of us, but annoyance as well and a bit of jealousy.

I couldn't blame her there…

"Come on Jasper close your damn mouth, it's not polite to gape at a woman like that. Let's go to class. I have a feeling today is going to be a little more exciting than normal."

****A/N**:**

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter! This story will have its ups and downs, but I hope you can hold on and take this ride with me! Tell me what you thought! Please review! **


	2. Hello Cullens

****A/N**: **

**HEY GUYS! **

**Thanks for all the reviews and alters! They really make my day! **

**This is the getting exciting! (Duh the title!) Actually, that is kind of how I came up with it, there is so much going on in this story and it is so busy and exciting! I thought the title just made sense, or at least it did to me! **

**I am having so much fun writing this story you have no idea! My friends have been very supportive and let me ramble on and on about it, even when I was being really pessimistic and annoying as hell, but that's why I love them! Thank you guys so much!**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter! This is where the Cullen's learn about Isabella's past, but not all of it because some of her darkest times are privately waiting for a certain hot sexin' texin'…! LOL Enjoy!**

_Chapter 2:_

_Hello Cullens_

**Isabella Hunter**

The final bell rang and I made my way to the parking lot to wait for the rest of my family.

The Cullen's had been in a state of confusion and wonder all day, and if I was in their position, I would be too.

I know what I look like to them, the little girl who has been torn apart. I see little Edward filled with guilt, blaming himself for all of this. How pathetic he has become…

I only blame him for leaving me with a child that I couldn't protect. I was terrified and shocked when Aro had pointed out the second heartbeat, and even he had the decency to save me and my child. He gave me the life I had always wanted, but was denied.

When Edward finds out that his child was murdered in a war to save me, I don't know how he will react. I was furious and shredded Victoria, Laurent, and Irina, but I took pity on the two newborns that had done nothing wrong; they were forced into this against their will. I helped them and saved them, Andrew and Ethan were my first companions and I will always treat them just as I did then, with love and justice.

I arrived in front of our cars and leaned against my bike, waiting for the rest of my family. Alice walked over to me and smiled. I stood up straight and turned to face her, her mind was telling me she was proud of me and glad to see me, but her eyes were not the happy and joyful ones I used to know.

"Hi, Isabella, I would love it if you could bring your family over to our house tonight, so we can discuss…everything…"Alice trailed off with a sad smile, but her usual excitement and hyperactive persona was impalpable. How strange…

"Of course, Alice we'll be there. I'll see you later tonight then." I smiled and walked towards the doors of the school, but before I went through them, they burst open and my family walked out with the rest of the Cullen's, and Jasper.

Oh, Jasper had no idea how much we had in common, but not only had I been a Major in the Southern Vampire Wars, but I was made _Major _General by Maria before I left.

"Guy's lets go, we should hunt before we go to the Cullen's." I said responsibly to my family.

"Hey Izz, why don't we just head their now and hunt later, if we have any problems you can take care of it, right?" Kat asked me.

"If you don't want to, then of course. I'll meet you guys there, but Kat could you ride with me please?" I asked politely in front of the Cullen's but my coven knew I was in charge and that I made the rules. They follow me blindly without question because I pretty much own their asses.

_I need to make sure the family understands that whatever I say to the Cullens that they are all behind me 100%, because this is my family and I need their support_. I thought to Katherine.

"Sure, see you guy's in a bit." She said with fake smile plastered to her face.

We swiftly made our way to my bike, and drove off. "Is the family behind me all the way?" I asked under my breath, knowing that she would hear me.

_Of course, why wouldn't they be?_ She thought.

"Well I just wanted to make sure I had all of your support, thank you."

We arrived at the Cullen house, and it was identical to the one that they had in Forks.

The door swung open and Esme smiled brightly and ran to me. She pulled me into a warm motherly hug and whispered "Oh thank god, I missed you so much. You look beautiful sweetheart!" She beamed as she pulled back to look at me. Even with the scars, I am pretty damn fine.

"Thank you Esme and you look just as wonderful as always. Still staying young, I see?" I laughed and she chuckled slightly.

"Well come in, and you must be Katherine, we have already met everyone else. It's wonderful to meet you dear." She said warmly to my second.

We headed inside and sat down in the family room. My family came and sat with me and away from the Cullen's. We had moved so that my family was on one side of the room, and the Cullen's were on the other side, minus Edward and Carlisle. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting together on the love seat off to the right, Alice and Jasper were on separate sides of the couch, and Esme was standing at the doorway of the kitchen.

We all were staring awkwardly at each other and the silence was sparkling with intensity and growing more uncomfortable by the second.

Edward and Carlisle made their way down stairs, Edward sat in the middle of the couch, and Carlisle sat down in the chair besides the couch and pulled Esme into his lap.

"Welcome Isabella. To say I'm shocked to see you is an understatement, the Volturi did an amazing job with your case. I'm so sorry that you had to go with them, I have spoken to Aro, but he seems unaware of what I mean. Is there any way you could explain?" I had expected Carlisle to look into it, but I didn't think that Aro would cover me up to save his ass, but I guess I was wrong.

"Of course, Aro is most likely just responding that way because he is keeping his word. I don't believe that he would actually not speak of me, but only keep the details of my existence." I said.

"He knows of you then?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Of course he does. He is one of the reasons I am what I am."

The Cullens eyed me suspiciously and worriedly. I sighed, "Would you like to know my story? That is why we are here, is it not?" I asked a little more harshly in tone to show I was serious.

"Please, we all need to know what happened." Edward answered for Carlisle. I gave him a stern look before clearing my throat.

"Well when Edward left me alone in the woods, Aro found me, he said he was here to visit you, but said that you had all left. He asked me if I knew what of your existence, and I couldn't lie, I was so terrified. He took me with him back to Italy to discuss my 'options'; Not that I had many to choose from of course. When I arrived, Aro noticed that I…I was pregnant." Every vampire aside from my family gasped and their emotions went haywire with shock, guilt, regret, sorrow, remorse, pain, sadness, fear, and jealousy.

"Pre-pregnant? What, I don't understand, how is that possible?" Carlisle asked.

"I guess once is all it takes." I said in a cold voice. Esme's loud sobs were heartbreaking, Rosalie had an angry frown, and Alice was practically dry bawling.

"Please, continue. What did they do?" Carlisle said.

"He couldn't kill me, no; he _wouldn't_, so he said he would change me and my daughter. She was half vampire, so the pregnancy was about half as long as normal, and during labor, they changed me. They all changed me. Aro, Marcus, and Caius all had a part in my change. They saw my potential and wanted to see if they could 'create something of value to them', but what they didn't know was they would create something more powerful then themselves. I burned for 10 days and didn't make a sound, and when I woke up everything had changed. I was too dangerous, but strangely, in control, they were baffled and didn't know what to do with me. They trapped me and caged me in. They took my daughter from me, and used her against me. I felt like an animal, like a monster waiting to be exterminated. I waited until she was of right age until I took her and forcibly left. I told them that if they ever hurt me or my family again that I would destroy them. They haven't come knocking yet, but the time is coming and when it does, I'll be going alone. I could defeat them in a matter of seconds if I chose to, but I do not kill that way. I like to think it's more humane to kill them by disembodying them, instead of making them suffer with my gifts. I'm sure you will be intrigued with my numerous gifts, most of which I have accumulated from other vampires I have come across."

"Wait, are you saying you can get other vampire's powers…how exactly?" Edward asked.

"By being in their presence, I have a shield that protects me from mental and physical attacks and I have been trained to widen it and strengthen it to protect thousands, if I lower it for only a second I can collect the powers around me. My main gift is the power of ultimate control of everything and anyone; I can make you do anything, I can control all objects, and I can even stop every vampire's gifts from being effective." Jasper looked up at me with weak eyes and his emotions read, dread.

My family stood strong, they've known pretty much what happened, and maybe not all the details but it didn't matter to them.

"What happened to your daughter?" Rosalie asked.

Of course, this the ultimate question, I can say it. I growled lightly because the memory still hurts.

"My daughter Renesmee Carlie Swan was killed in a war, my first war. The first of many, I might add. She was a telepath and she was very powerful, she was beautiful, looked just like you Edward, and she was stubborn. I told her she wasn't ready to fight, but she said she wouldn't leave my side, and she wanted to destroy the woman who had been hunting me. Victoria and Laurent had been hunting me, but couldn't find me. I decided I would go to them and finish the job, but she was unprepared. Victoria had Laurent, Irina Denali, and two newborns with her; those newborns were Andrew and Ethan. I wouldn't use my gifts against them, that was my only rule. While I was busy fighting Laurent I hadn't thought about leaving Nessi wide open for the attack. Victoria had shredded her before I got there." I let out a few sobs and looked up to see Edward pacing and fuming around the room.

"I cannot believe I let this happen! You were supposed to be safe without us! Instead, you're…" Oh no, not this shit…

"Edward, do not go blaming yourself, I knew that I would either die or become a vampire, who knows what would have happened if you hadn't left, Aro would still have come to visit, so who's to say he wouldn't have taken me anyways."

Edward turned his heartbroken stare to me and looked into my eyes with coal black eyes. I saw the defeat in him, but he would never give up, he thought he had ruined me. I couldn't blame him, but his grieving was pointless.

"Would you please continue Isabella?" Carlisle cut in to stop the argument from going any further.

I sighed lightly, "After Victoria and Laurent were dead, Irina came at me, but I knew she was a friend or yours and I tried not to hurt her, but she left me no choice. I am sorry Carlisle, but she attacked me and my child had just been killed, I did not have any mercy left for her, not like she disserved any. I have prided myself on saving the one's that need to be saved, and eliminating the murders. I told her to think about what she was doing, but when she flared her _blood red eyes_ at me, I knew she had been taken by Victoria's ruthlessness." I was still shocked that she had resorted to human blood; I knew she was an animal drinker, but being with Victoria had changed her.

"I cannot believe the Denali's have known about this…you, and didn't say anything, we should have known about this. How have we been kept in the dark for so long?" Esme asked.

"Oh, but the rest didn't know about me, it was only Irina who knew. The rest were clueless, just as you have all been."

"How did you find the rest of your Coven?" Jasper asked.

"Andrew and Ethan had been with me for 20 years before I found Stephanie and Melissa. They were both victims of a kidnapping and were going to be killed, they got away, but they weren't going to make it. I took the opportunity and changed them, but at that time, I hadn't known my venom was extra potent and clearly, we were all shocked. My venom, it is not normal. It is stronger and more powerful. When I changed them and I saw the results, I was in awe. My venom made them faster than a normal vampire and stronger; all of their senses were multiplied by even the normal standards for a vampire."

"How interesting." Carlisle muttered.

"They have opposite gifts, Stephanie can feel every bad emotion you have ever experienced by touching you, and Melissa can feel every happy experience you have ever lived through. 25 years after that, I found Trisha in a back alley of a club in Reno, she had been raped and left for dead, but I could still hear a faint heartbeat and I couldn't let her die, so I changed her as well. Trisha can mentally and physically burn someone without touching them; it's very useful in battle I must say. And my last companion, Katherine, she-…uh could you explain, please…" I could not deal with reliving all of this; it was started to affect me.

"Of course, I committed suicide by jumping off a bridge. I thought I was dead, I felt dead. Everything inside me was blazing and I thought hell was taking me, but I must have been wrong because when I woke up I saw Isabella. I realized after my change that I didn't want to die like I had thought. I was wrong and I have been very grateful for the position I have been granted within our Coven. I am known as the right hand, second, or Major to our General. My gifts, well I can control nature and gravity, which makes me pretty powerful and I'm proud to be the holder of such amazing gifts."

"I'm sorry, 'General'? I don't understand." Jasper looked confused, and the words had sparked his memory, well maybe he would be glad to know Maria is dead by my hands. I'm sure that would win his heart over.

"I believe that is a conversation we should have in private, Major. After we speak, it can be your choice to tell the family, or not. That is one of the darkest parts of my existence and I am not sure I want the entire family to sit through my reminiscing. If there are no questions I believe it should be about time we make our way home." I got up and started walking to the door.

"Can I speak with you _alone_, Isabella?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course, go home and I'll come after I'm done speaking with Rosalie." I said to my family, but mostly to Katherine.

"Yes General, thank you for having us and we will be seeing you all soon." She said and disappeared out into in the darkness of the night.

****A/N**:**

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. I didn't want to give up much of the details, so I left it a little broad, but the prequel will have Isabella's life with the Volturi, Aro taking her, her friendships while she's there, Nessi's life, the pregnancy, and a whole lot more! So tune in next time for the 'Excitement!' **

**REVIEW PLEASE! The more reviews the sooner the next chapter will come out and you get to find out what the hell will happen next!**


	3. Sister, Sister

****A/N****

**Hey everyone! **

**Sorry about the wait guys, but I was away for a weekend, and I was busy all week. I will be posting another chapter maybe on Sunday because I feel really bad, and if not Sunday then early on next week.**

**So I have been working really hard on this story! You can ask anyone, my friends, my family, I am writing nonstop and I think I am almost tired out, but I will continue on! I have a lot of chapters written I am now just converting them over to new documents for them to become chapters! **

**I hope you are loving it just as much as I am! I love you! Thank you so much for reading! Oh, and check out my new Rosalie One-Shot, it is very dark, but maybe that's what you like? Read and Review! **

**Okay! Next chapter! Let's see what Rosalie has to say…!**

_Chapter 3:_

_Sister, Sister_

**Rosalie Cullen**

I whispered into Emmett's ear that I needed to speak to Isabella alone and he questioned me, but didn't stop me.

Edward was still pacing and looked furious, but seriously, he was acting like a child. If he hadn't let his soul mate go in the first place, none of this would have ever happened. I don't know if Isabella would be a vampire or not, but I still believe he made a mistake.

I have no idea what has gotten into Jasper, but he looks like he is in love with Isabella, I have nothing against that, but if she is going to hurt my family again, I won't allow it.

It may not have been her intentions, but when Edward left her and Alice left Jasper, the entire family was flipped upside down.

I never would have thought that Bella was the connecting source of our family because our family had been together long before she appeared, but as soon as she walked in; the spotlight was directly on the human.

I am jealous! Of course, I am, but she is not human anymore, and she still holds everyone's attention longer than I ever did. She is no longer that weak pathetic little girl that she once was, and I cannot believe that this is the same woman. I don't think I am capable of degrading her anymore.

I hope to make amends with this small conversation between us because now that she is here, I would love to have another sister. She is not the same person, and I cannot be angry for things that were against her own will. I can't be jealous of something that wasn't even her fault or that she even knew she had the humanity that I so badly wanted. It was her beauty more than anything, I always thought so, but now it's gone and yet she remains the beautiful girl…woman she is today. She is strong and confident and I am proud to be in her presence.

Isabella and I moved to the backyard so we could have some privacy while we spoke alone. I had just listened to her tell us her story, but there was still part of it that apparently was only for Jasper to know and honestly enough, I didn't mind. We would all be filled in when the time was right.

"Yes, Rosalie?" She asked politely.

"I would like to apologize to you, I know I was never polite to you and I think I was wrong; I know you said that 'Bella Swan' is gone, but I would love to be Isabella Hunter's friend, and if you would consider me more I would be very grateful. I have changed, I know I was always a bitch and I was just jealous because you had everything I couldn't. Don't you see, I was envious of your humanity, and I couldn't understand why you would want to give it all away to be 'cold' and undead for all of eternity. I see now that maybe if Edward hadn't forced us to leave, that you would have still ended up with this future, and I am sorry you had to go through so much pain with no one to help you. I would love to be your sister Isabella." I stared into her beautiful topaz eyes.

While I was looking at her, I noticed the big but faint scar that went diagonally across her face, whatever had happened to her was private and she wasn't willing to speak about it so I really shouldn't get curious. The answers would be revealed to us when we disserved them, and I can wait because I have no right to pry into her past.

The things she has done with her new life were very invigorating, she had used her life to save ones that couldn't choose for themselves, and she helped them have something to live for. She truly was a savior to these people and I couldn't be more proud of this woman in front of me.

Edward would never have been able to handle this woman, he always saw her as a girl, and not the fierce woman that she would have soon became. It may be the experience she's had that made her this way, but even so, she is different.

"Thank you, and it's not just for Jasper, it's just that these things have more to do with him, and I think it would be best to speak to him alone so that we can discuss it thoroughly. I would love to consider you my sister, and I am sorry for the pain I have caused your family, and the rift between mates. I had no say in Edward's decision to leave, and I'm sorry I didn't fight more for my right to love. I have always admired your strong heart Rosalie, and even if you have never mentioned your past to me, I am still aware of it. I protect the ones that have been beaten and ripped apart. I am not the evil person that I may seem to be on the outside, but I am a protector of the innocent. You were right, I am a savoir; I'm a savior to the one's that need to be saved. I save them because no one else will or can." She said proud and confidently. She really is a new woman.

"You have no idea how inspiring that is, do you?" I said with a sarcastic laugh; how did she change so much?

"Well, I have an idea. It was wonderful speaking to you, and please if you ever need anything, my door and home is open to you, any of you. Please extend the courtesy to your family for me. Goodnight." She said with a smile, and in a flash, she was gone. _Damn, she must be faster than Edward_, I thought.

I wonder when he will get his say in all this; god knows he isn't happy because it's written over his beautifully edged painful face.

I almost feel bad for him, but he should have known that leaving his mate was not an option, and yet like the stupid bastard he is, he left, he left her alone, in a world filled with things she should not have had to deal with on her own. He should have known that there was a lot of danger out there.

I feel strangely protective of Isabella because I was used almost like she has been, and I imagine that is how she must have felt when he left: used, worthless, unloved, and completely undesired. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship…

**V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V*v*V**

****A/N****

**I hope you liked Rosalie's opinions on all of this. I decided to make her a little friendlier, but with a slight edge because that is just the way I always saw her. Yeah she is an ice queen but she has a heart of gold. **

**Stick around for the next chapter! I hope you guys are liking it! Tell me what you thought and leave me a review! **

**Thanks!**


	4. My Dead Heart

****A/N**:**

**Hey guys! **

**So here is the next chapter! **

**I hope you like it as much as I do have writing it! **

**Writing this story has been really fun for me, I never thought I could come up with so much detail for one story. I mean I know one shots take work and you jam-pack info into one chapter, but writing a very complicated story like this one is just tiring…but I am still doing it because I could never see myself giving up. I am not a quitter! **

**I know I haven't updated 'Lost in Time', but I do have two more chapters written I just have to actually find the time to work on them, they are filled with important plot developing info and I really should work on it…but first I want to get this story rolling, so it will happen sometime just not now…**

**Okay guys, here we go!**

_Chapter 4:_

_My Dead Heart_

**Isabella Hunter**

The black bear swung its paw out in an attempt to hit me, but I quickly lunged into the air flipping over its head and landed on its back. I quickly snapped its furry neck and sunk my razor sharp teeth into his neck, sucking the delectable blood into my burning throat.

When I finished, I moved the body and hid it as to not attract attention to the large dead carcass. I waited for the approach of my family; it had to be the early hours of the morning, but seeing as we were vampires and never slept it felt normal for us to be around and always active.

They moved swiftly towards me holding a very regretful and tarnished Edward. His mind was screaming in pain and his heart was shattered, and yet I really couldn't care less.

I had fallen out of love with him the moment my child was taken from me, and I have spent every day since then trying to find my mate, had I known it was the Major sooner I would have come looking for them, but I needed my time. I had to be able to accept everything that had occurred. I had to accept that it was my fault my child was taken from me, I should have never allowed her to fight and I should have known the consequences for my actions would be great. I cannot for the life of me even understand what was running through my head that lead me to allow her to go. My child was gone because of me, I had to learn to admit it and move on.

Ethan and Andrew threw him down hard on the ground and he started pleading for forgiveness almost immediately.

"Edward! Shut the fuck up! I don't care what you have to say, you left me with an unborn child, which you obviously cared nothing for, and I know you still loved me. Mating is a permanent thing for vampires. You lied to me to protect me, and I'm sorry but you were wrong with all your intentions. I'm sorry Edward but I can't ever love you again because my dead heart belongs to someone else, and I think it's time you realize that. We are not mates but you will meet yours very soon, and I'm the one who will even bring her to you." I said with a bit of frustration. It wouldn't be that long until he had her, but he still had to wait. He had to move on and learn to love someone else again.

"Bella! Please you are my mate, there is no one else for me, and I can't love anyone else. I have loved you for over 200 years, isn't that long enough to prove to you that we belong together! You are mine! We are supposed to be together! I cannot let you leave me! I was an idiot and I know that, I made a huge mistake giving you up, but Bella I didn't know that you were pregnant; why would I leave my pregnant mate! That is unthinkable! I am so sorry, please I will spend the rest of eternity trying to gain your love again, but please you can't leave me! I need you Bella; I breathe you, and only you! You are my life source! I have nothing without you! I don't want anyone else! You are my true mate and you always were!" He continued to plead with me, but it was hopeless. I had no love for this vampire in front of me.

"All of you GO!" I ordered my family away.

"Oh you've done it now you stupid fucktard." Ethan muttered.

"Ethan! Mind your own goddamn business do you hear me! This has nothing to do with you! Go! NOW!" I yelled. I was getting angrier and I really did not intend to take it out on my family, but if they were going to question me or make snide comments, I would not think twice about a fight.

They all ran off through the forest, leaving me alone with a very desperate Edward to deal with.

He made the incredibly stupid mistake of calling me 'Bella' three fucking times!

Oh, this just would not do…

"Now, I told you never to call me Bella, and you went against my wishes. I never wanted to punish you because you are not even one of my own, but Edward you have crossed a line with me. I do not belong to you; I do not belong to anyone…yet." I said with a smirk on my face, but I spoke with a harsh tone and I noticed him shiver. My icy touch was never gone when I was in one of my moods.

I used my mind to lift him from the ground so that he was standing up straight, I mentally punched him in the gut, and he grunted in response.

"Fine! Isabella, I'm sorry! Please, don't hurt me, could we just talk about this!" He begged, pathetically.

I was not done, no, not even close. I used Jane's gift, and turned it up high so that he would scream, and oh, he did.

"Stop! STOP! Please! Isabella! I won't do it again! Please, I'm sorry!" He grunted out between his pathetic screams of pain.

I took his pathetic body and pinned him to the ground, "Listen to me and you listen good. I have killed thousands of people, and the next could be you! Do not, ever cross me again and we will get along just fine! You should be pleased that I am even giving you a chance to meet your true mate. That could be your real punishment if you do not listen to me now. She is an amazing woman and if you cannot handle me, then maybe you are not ready for a mate. You do understand that you will have to work together with your mate, right? You do not control her, she is your other half, and maybe yours should not be rewarded to you because you never treated me the way I should have been. Why should I let you hurt my sister the same way you hurt me?" I said in a cold painful voice.

I had already had a vision of the Turner sisters coming to visit, but I couldn't worry about that now. They're few things that have to be dealt with before hand, namely, the Volturi. Oh, what fun was to come! I laughed darkly at the thought.

"Please! No, I want to love again, but how can I when you hold my heart! I love you Isabella and I don't think I can love anyone else." He said sternly. He meant it, I knew that, but he hadn't met Abigail yet, so he couldn't know for sure.

"When you meet her you will know, Edward. Now, leave before I change my mind. It would be a smart idea to avoid me for a while. Do not speak directly to me for your own sake. Goodbye Edward." I said coldly as I dropped him back on his ass.

He got to his feet quickly and turned to walk away, right when he reached the edge of the trees, he turned to me and thanked me, then ran off like a scared little child.

I understood why he was thanking me, of course, he was pleased I didn't kill him, but he was also thankful that he will be able to love again.

I knew from the minute I saw Abigail in my mind that she was the one for him. I saw their meeting in my mind, and the love was in their eyes. Even more than it ever was with me.

I know he might not understand or want to leave me yet, but when he finally gets to her and is ready, he will understand why I truly believe him leaving me was our destiny.

I only hope that Jasper will see that we are meant for each other because before long, I won't be able to control myself and I may claim him without him agreeing. But I know can't do that to him. I don't want to hurt him or our chances together.

Trisha can from trees and into the small clearing. Her mind was apologizing, but she wouldn't explain why.

"I don't understand, Trisha. Why are sorry? You did nothing wrong." I said kindly. I had never been close with her, but the connection was obvious because of me being her sire.

"I know, but I'm sorry you had to hurt him and that he wouldn't listen. I feel bad for him. He doesn't understand and it can be frustrating. I'm sure he just needs some time and he'll find what he is looking for." She smiled at me, came over, wrapped her arms around my waist, and laid her head on my chest.

I was always considered a mother to them, and moments like these are were my favorites. When my companions came to me for comforting or to comfort me. We are all in harmony with each other and we can tell when one another needs to feel our love that we all hold for each other.

Despite not being closely bonded the way I am with the others, I can see she still thinks highly of me.

_I love you Isabella and I always will. You saved me when I thought no one would. I truly thought I was dead, but you gave me the most precious thing, a life, and I cannot thank you enough._ She thought to me.

_I will always be here for you, and if you ever need me, I will stand by you without a second thought._ I used my telepathy to say to her.

No more words needed be said and the words that were unsaid were always understood better thought then heard.

**V~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~v~V**

****A/N****

**I hope you liked it! **

**I'm really starting to get annoyed by Edward; he is such a piss-off. I think Isabella handled him well, don't you think?**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter! REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. You Were Wrong

****A/N**:**

**Hey guys!**

**Here is the next chapter! **

**This one was slightly inspired by 'Need You Now', by Lady Antebellum. I love that song and I was listening to it while I was writing, so just keep it in mind mostly towards the end of this chapter! I don't think it's the words, but more just the nice tune and the love in it that really fits to this chapter. The video too, more towards the end though.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Here we go…**

_Chapter 5:_

_You Were Wrong_

**Alice Cullen**

When I saw Isabella standing there protecting my ex-husband I couldn't help but see that I had been right all along.

I knew those visions I had when she was human meant something more. All the time Jasper spent protecting her in Arizona, was where I first saw the visions of them.

I never thought it could be possible, but now I know I was right, they do belong together, they are true soul mates.

Edward had tried so hard to hold onto her, but when Jasper slipped, everything fell apart. Jasper did slip, but I don't think that if he had made contact with her that he would ever have be able to do _that _to _her_. She already meant so much to him at the time, she was family, but the emotion had to have been there even if they were silenced.

I know Jasper beat himself up for it right after. I felt so wronged and depressed that he had made our family fall apart. Edward was livid and I knew that I was never going to have the chance to fix things with Bella.

Jasper never wanted to hurt her, but seeing her now, hurt beyond life, I don't know what I can do to make it better for anyone. How do you fix something so broken?

From what I have seen Jasper seems to be very interested in this idea of being with Isabella, but Edward…Edward wasn't taking this well and I still am a little wary of the idea.

If she is as powerful as she says she is, who's to say she won't hurt us? Isabella is strong. Just by looking at her, I feel intimidated and maybe that's how she likes it, and if it is well, it's definitely working with me. She isn't the same girl we left behind, that is obvious, but would she even want us in her life? Seeing as we were the ones who caused her so much pain in the first place.

Edward doesn't even know this woman, he fell in love with a 17-year-old naive girl, and this is a strong fierce woman. I honestly don't even think he could handle the new Isabella, he would crumble.

It is also painfully clear that she no longer holds any feelings for him, accept for much unreleased anger. I can't blame her either, I would have wanted to kill my mate too if he left me the way Edward left her. Making her feel like nothing by saying, he didn't want her or even love her anymore that was just downright cruel! Fucking ass whole! I should kill him myself for what he has done to her…

I want my best friend back, and I want to know the secret that only Jasper can know.

Her coven keeps dropping hints that seem to mean she was in a war, but it couldn't be the same ones as Jasper because those had been long over for decades.

I want to know what happened to her!

I want to help her!

None of this was fair to her; she never had a choice in any of this! Edward just chose for her, and he controlled every part of her life when they were together.

I would have hated it if Jasper was like that with me, so I understand somewhat why she hates him. He played her like an instrument and he hurt her like she was nothing!

I don't think he loved her enough, and that's why he left. He wasn't being noble or any shit like that. He was being arrogant! He made the decisions in her life and if I had been her I would have tried to get away, and maybe that's what him leaving was, for her to get away.

Her freedom, her chance to be set free and be her own person, but then Aro came and locked her away again. Damn even as a vampire, her luck really sucks.

But, the baby…the one thing we thought vampires couldn't have, but she did it. Then her child was murdered in front of her because she was fighting for her life. Fighting against more trouble that we left in her wake when we left, we were so stupid, no Edward was so stupid! To think that she would just go back to a normal life after she had been introduced to a monster world! REALLY!

I cannot believe how much of a jackass my brother has been, if I wasn't the one who had told him everything was going to be 'okay', I would go find him and bash his face in myself! I even recall hearing Esme call him an idiot.

Stupid, carless, misguided Edward, what the fuck will become of you now?

As soon as the thought was in my head, he came through my bedroom door and ran to me.

"Alice! You have to help me! She won't listen to me! She doesn't love me and she can barely look at me! What have I done to my beautiful, loving, caring, sweet Isabella?" He yelled and begged. God what a prick!

I sighed; this isn't going to be pretty, "Edward, what did you expect? Her to take you back? Are you nuts! I could have even told she wouldn't have! She doesn't need us anymore, can't you see! She's grown up Edward. She has had to grow up on her own with no one to help her through anything. She has dedicated her life to saving people who can't save themselves, just like she couldn't for herself!" I yelled at him, I couldn't take it anymore!

He was so wrong about everything! How could he think that someone who is so not the person he fell in love with would want him! He must have been listening because he actually growled at me, ME! He has never done that before.

"That's because you always agree with me! How could you say we aren't meant for each other! She is my mate! She has always been the only one for me! My heart has been broke apart for a century! I love her!" He argued.

That's it!

"How could you love her? YOU LEFT HER! She was alone with a child that she had no idea how to raise! She was taken away from her life! BECAUSE OF US! Edward, you are the coldest son of a bitch I have ever met, you don't disserve her!" I screamed at my so-called brother.

How could he treat his 'mate' this way? The one true love of his life if he couldn't even stay with her long enough to realize he was killing her! This is the stupidest shit I have ever heard, when is he going to see that he didn't leave to protect her, but to protect his ego.

"What are you talking about?" He hissed at me.

"You were afraid things wouldn't work out between you two, so you left to save yourself! You let her emotionally die inside so you could 'save her'? That. Is. Bull. Shit! Fucking Bull Shit!" I screamed at him.

And with that last statement, I lounged at him and attempted to scratch his eyes out! Two strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me off Edward.

"You're a son of a bitch! She will never love you! Let me go Emmett!" I yelled trying to get back to my fuck-head brother who had to be punished!

Emmett dragged me out of the room and handed me into all too familiar arms.

He held me against his chest trying to comfort me, I sighed. It had been so long since I had been in his arms, but now knowing that he truly did belong to someone else made this embrace more of a common brotherly hug of protection.

"Shhh Alice it's okay." He repeated in my ear as he brought me down stairs to sit on the couch. I quietly sobbed into his shoulder as he rubbed my back and sent calming waves my way trying to calm me and get me under control. After about a half an hour I pulled back and looked into his beautiful golden stare, "I'm going to see Isabella." He smiled at me and nodded.

I got up and walked out the door of the Cullen house.

I inhaled sharply trying to catch her scent. Her scent went northwest, so I took off running. I ran as fast as I could, pushing my legs to the brink that it almost hurt. I had been running for almost an hour when I came upon a huge black steel gate.

I stood in front of it for a few minutes and then it opened, and standing there was Isabella in all her glory smiling at me. She opened her arms to me and whispered, "Come here my sister."

I rushed to her and threw my arms around her neck and jumped into her embrace. I squeezed her tightly, trying to make myself believe that she was real, and that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh sweetie, I promise I'm not going anywhere you have nothing to worry about. Why don't you stay with us tonight and you can come with us to school tomorrow. Rosalie already called and told me what happened, but one look into your mind tells me that you were just defending me. You have nothing to be sorry for Alice so don't even try that with me. I don't blame you for any of this; yes, I was pissed for years that you didn't say goodbye, but yet again the ass whole strikes. I love you Alice." She said lovingly and I felt all the love in the world warming my dead heart.

I had been so lost in her words that I hadn't noticed that she had moved us inside her home, and we were now in a bedroom.

The walls her very tall and all red brick. There was a four-poster rose wood bed in the middle with matching drawers and mirror on the opposite wall of the closet.

Damn, she must have learned something from me. She laughed lightly and laid me down on her bed, which felt like a million feathers and was so soft that I wish I could sleep and dream again.

"You can come here whenever you want Alice. I made that sentiment clear to Rosalie, so do not feel apprehensive about coming to me. I welcome all of you here and I would love to be like a family again, and I know things may take time, but I promise we can work it out. It will be okay. I swear to you. I will see to it, I will use every single one of my powers to make sure we are all happy in the end. I'll find your mate, I have already found Edwards, he just has to accept it or he will never be happy and move on from me. Will you help me?" She asked me. I couldn't believe her words.

"Of course, I would do anything to make up the time we've lost. I want you to know that you have always been my best friend and my sister. I love you Isabella with all of my dead heart." I said with a smile. She chuckled lightly and smiled at me.

"Edward must see that he can be happy without me. Do you think that you can reel in all your anger long enough to see him happy?" She asked skeptically.

"If it's possible, I think I got it out. I would do anything to see him happy, but are you sure you can do that? He has been unhappy for so long, I don't think it's possible…" What if he couldn't love again? What if he had to lose everything over Isabella and never find love again?

"He just hasn't met the right person, trust me." She said with a smile.

"I do." I smiled.

We spent the rest of the night talking about everything we had missed in our lives.

I learned all about my niece, Nessi, and I cannot believe I never got the chance to meet such an amazingly bright young girl.

I will forever have a piece of my heart broken for the little girl who gave up her life for her mother.

****V^v^V^v^V^v^V****

****A/N**:**

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you are all liking it so far, and even if you're not let me know! **

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**


	6. When You're Ready

****A/N**:**

**Hey guys, this is the next chapter in this exciting show of mine! **

**I hope you guys have checked out my Live Journal for this story and if you haven't you better! It has awesome pictures of The Hunters and a sneak peak! There will be more pictures posted as new characters are introduced and hints will be dropped about upcoming events there or in your review responses. I love giving hints away, so guys really just leave a review and you may know shit before everyone else! I just think it's fun! So, join in the fun! Come on, i know you guys want to leave a review, you just have too! **

**I will try to post more chapters sooner than later because of my impending summer vacation, and if you didn't go to my profile for an announcement then this will be news for you! I will be going away for 5 weeks starting on July 5, so i will try to post as much as i can so i don't leave you guys hanging on for a long period of time, i really hate doing that and i know how it feels, being a reader as well as a writer of Fan Fiction.**

**I really tried to make mine different than other Alternate Universes that I have read, and I really hope I am doing a good job with that! I am really enjoying this story myself and every time I write a new chapter, I get a happy feeling like 'Yay I got the next chapter done! This is so cool!', or something stupid like that…but that's just me! **

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter! Slightly inspired by 'Dream on', by Aerosmith. **

**The wait for the ultimate Jasper and Isabella talk starts now… (Not like, it hadn't been going on since the beginning, but you get what I mean!)**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 6:_

_When You're Ready_

**Jasper Whitlock**

Alice had stayed all night with Isabella. When they walked through the doors at school, the emotions in the air where practically blissful, it seems that they are once again the dynamic duo. I smiled at them both as they hugged and walked off to their different classes.

Things are getting better already, now if only Edward would calm down and stop being such an ass. Carlisle had forced him to take a trip to Denali to help him 'mellow out'. I thought it was a brilliant idea because now I don't have to worry about my thoughts, well with Edward anyways.

Isabella has many gifts and I have noticed that one of them is telepathy or at the least mind reading. I know she could read my mind if she wanted to, but who's to say she isn't right now?

I don't mind, honestly. At least she'll know for herself that I'm developing feelings for her.

I've also been thinking about this 'private meeting' I'm supposed to have with her, eventually. I was really hoping I could find out soon what the fuck is going on, but I guess it seems that I will be kept in the dark until I decide to confront her.

She is very strong, that being said, she could hurt me. I highly doubt she would ever do such a thing, but yet I have never been in a situation where I wasn't the dominant one, and to be honest I'm a little intimidated by her aura.

She is supposedly a very impressive vampire that could kill me in a matter of seconds; my whole 'God of War' title is starting to look a little meek in comparison.

I know she wants me, god that's obvious and I want her, but I do not want something physical, I have an emotional pull to her and I'm starting to think she could be my true mate.

Alice and I were happy for the most part, but when she found me, I was looking for anything that could save me from Maria. My entire existence had been about creating and destroying, and I didn't know anything more than that.

When I had contacted Peter and Charlotte about escaping, they were thrilled that I was looking for a new way of life, but it wasn't just that.

I couldn't take it anymore; I could feel everything I was doing to those newborns. Every ounce of fear and pain that they would experience, I lived it too.

In the beginning, my mind was as cold as stone and I didn't feel a thing, but when that crazy fucker finally broke through to me, I started to see more emotions than just pain and euphoria.

Alice had always been afraid of my battle scars and to say that insulted me would be an understatement. It really hurt. The one true person who was supposed to love me unconditionally couldn't look at me without dry sobbing was my mate?

My mate had to be strong and god willing to fight their ass off, and to me I think Isabella may be that person.

She is beautiful, yes but the way she carries herself now, in comparison to the way she used to, shows me she really did grow up.

She was thrown into a world where things weren't how she thought they were, she was forced to live with an empire of vampires that only wanted her as a possession, something that could be of 'use' to them.

She was used, and she must have felt worthless and unlovable, just like my bastard of a brother left her.

I could only imagine it was a thousand times a heart break that she was going through, not having a father to her daughter, and not being able to go to her own family for support, or not being able to at least find us. She had no hope; she couldn't let herself believe we were out there. The hope would get to her and she would become weak. She had to stay strong to support herself and her daughter.

She must have been so broken and angry. She said she went to war against Victoria and lost her child, she had to watch her child burn for her own mistakes. I couldn't imagine how she moved through that, but it seems she has tried to save everyone in return for her not being able to save herself or her lost child.

**VvVvV**

When lunch came around, I swiftly moved into the empty cafeteria and sat down at our usual table in the far back left corner. Rosalie walked in with Emmett in toe, and came to sit down next to me.

Rosalie cleared her throat and turned to me, she smiled with all her teeth showing, and if I were any other person I would have been a little afraid, but she was only putting off determination.

"I think you should go for her and stop waiting around for Isabella to make the first move." She said simply.

"Yeah man, I mean she is sexy as hell and all, but dude she isn't gonna come to you, you have to go to her. Track her down and go get your woman!" Emmett chimed in.

"You guys it's not that easy, there is a lot to discuss beforehand, but I have no clue what any of it is. She said it was important and her family says we have a lot in common, but what the hell could that mean? I got it she's an empath too, but that can't just be it and what is with the 'General' shit? Who the fuck is she?" I asked bewildered. I mean really she is not Bella Swan.

A throat cleared from behind me, "I'm Isabella Hunter, the savior and angel of death." She said simply and confidently.

_WHAT? _I thought to myself.

"What do you mean, 'WHAT?' I thought I made it perfectly clear, didn't it sound clear to you guys?" She asked Rosalie and Emmett.

"Yup, pretty fucking clear over here." Rosalie said with a smirk.

"God, Jasper if you want to know just come by after school and we can have our conversation, okay Major? Or do you need more time, I've already waited a century, so I could want longer for you, if that is want you want. Is it? Do you need more time?" Isabella asked.

"You…you've waited for me? What do you mean? I don't understand…" I'm a little more than just confused I'm baffled.

"In time, you will come to see that we are meant for each other. I always thought grand gestures were a good way to start, and I have already made an extreme gesture, but you will have to come to me to find out what that is. I will not submit, you must know that. You may have noticed that my Coven calls me 'General', correct?" I nodded.

"Well I'm not just a 'General', but I am a Major General, and I outrank you, I will not order you to do anything. I could use my gift to manipulate you and you wouldn't even know you were under my will and not your own, but I will not be that vindictive. Come to me when you are ready, I have patience, but if you wait forever, something or someone may end me before you can get to me. Please think this through before you make your decision." And with that, she moved gracefully out the door and out of sight.

"You see, she is very headstrong, and you have to do things carefully. You may not know what awaits you, Jasper, but don't you want to find out?" Rosalie said to me.

"Yes. Yes I do." I said.

****YxYxYxYxYxYxYxY****

****A/N**:**

**Okay guys, my head is starting to hurt…**

**Someone, anyone, leave me a review! I don't care if it's bad, well I do, but I just want to hear from you guys! So please send me some love and the next chapter will be out sooner! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. You Lied to me?

****A/N**:**

**Hey everyone!**

**I would like to thank all of you so very much for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! You guys have made me so damn happy you have no idea! Literally, five minutes after I post I have a review! It's crazy! I never expected people to take such a liking to this story; I just decided to do it! I got the idea randomly and well I guess you guys can see what's become of my crazy ideas! **

**I hope all of you have been reading the Author's Notes, I mean I understand if you don't because usually I just skip them too, but sometimes they do have important information! **

**So I will try to get out as many chapters as possible before I go away, but when I do leave I won't really be able to get to a computer for about five weeks and I know that's gonna really suck, but that's the way shit goes in this fucked up world! **

**Sorry for the rambling, I just feel bad that I have to go away and I'm leaving you guys in a bad position…I want to get to a good stopping point before I go which means I will have to work my sorry little ass to the bone! But, I will do it for all of you guys! **

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter, not very exciting, just filler, and the continuation of the wait!**

**Here we go!**

_Chapter 7:_

_You lied to me?_

**Jasper Whitlock**

The last bell of the day rang, singling the end of school.

I couldn't think straight all day. My mind kept wondering over to Isabella and it would never leave her. I was a nervous wreck, and with Isabella, giving me loving glances and smiles all day has really broken my resolve. I just want to know the truth. I can't wait any longer, its killing me. I need to know what the fuck is going on.

Are we meant to be together?

What is this grand gesture?

Do I love her?

Does she love me?

Her emotions scream 'YES', but I'm just a little wary of this. How do I know her emotions are real and she isn't masking them and lying to me? She could be hiding something from me; maybe she's trying to use me. Even with all the doubt in my mind, I still have the positive side saying it's all true and this is meant to be. The pull to her is becoming uncomfortable to ignore, and honestly, I don't want to ignore my want for her. I need her. I crave her more and more every day and god knows her beauty isn't helping my mind from creating fantasies about her.

I have barely known her for a week and I've already fallen in love with her.

Dammit, she is good.

Alice came bouncing over to me as I was making my way to my bike. She smiled a huge grin that made her look as if she were a child at a candy store.

"It's gonna happen today!" She yelled.

"Really?" I asked shocked because I hadn't even made my mind up, I was still pondering my options, but that's why we have Alice.

"YES! I knew you were meant to be together! My visions are always right! I am so happy for you Jasper!" She said as she squeezed me in a tight hug.

"Wait, you had a vision about us? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked accusingly as I pushed her off of me.

Her emotions started to panic and that just didn't seem right, what is going on?

"Um, Jazzy I had a vision about you two when we were in Phoenix protecting her from James…I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you, but I didn't know how to." She said as she averted her eyes from my glare. What the fuck?

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked in a stern and commanding voice.

"Well, we were still together and I wanted to cherish us while we still had our love, and Edward would have never let you have her! He would have killed you for her! I'm so sorry, but I couldn't let him kill you over her, she had to stay alive and now we know why. Now, you're ready for her." She said honestly.

"I'm speechless Alice, how could you hide this from me? I was your husband! You were selfish; you were just using me for your own happiness? Really! Alice that is unacceptable, I never thought you would do something like that to me!" I yelled as I leaned over her, towering over her in an angry manner.

I really couldn't believe she had done that; I could have been with Isabella a very long time ago. I could have been happy with her instead of struggling with Alice.

Great! Just goddamn perfect, are there any more lies that I don't know about? Is Emmett gay or something? Is Rosalie a transvestite?

Fuck, why do vampires have to be so possessive and needy!

"I'm sorry! Isabella said it was for the best also! Believe me I wanted you to be happy, no matter who it was with, but I couldn't let you get killed on your own account. I would have never forgiven myself if you were destroyed and I could have prevented it."

"Alice, I just can't believe you hid this from me, I thought we were always honest with each other. Do you not realize I could have been happy with Isabella for a very long time? I could have had a child with her, and maybe that child would have survived! I could have protected her from Victoria and the Volturi! Instead, I was kept in the dark and away from my mate! That is completely unthinkable! Mates should never be kept from each other; it is the darkest type of blasphemy! You have really done wrong in my book Alice!" I walked away a little faster than I should have in a public parking lot, but I couldn't stand there and listen to her shit anymore.

Why everyone is always trying to fool me, am I really that big of fuck head?

REALLY!

I was mere feet from my bike and getting the fuck out of here when Emmett stepped in front of me and stopped me mid-step.

"Whoa hold on there dude, what's up man? What's wrong?" He asked in the big brother voice.

"Alice lied to me!" I growled.

He grunted and frowned a little. "Okay, so who cares, forget about her! You have to go and get Isabella! You promised today was the day, what about what you said man? Come on, you want to know her secrets, but you are here worrying about…Alice? Really man, your ex-wife? Who gives a shit what the little pixie bitch has to say? If she lied then she has to earn her forgiveness, but that doesn't mean you have to blame everything on her and go all 'God of War' on her! Just calm down, man."

You know Emmett can really surprise you sometimes, for someone who acts like a dumbass he really is a smart guy.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I get it I'm being a dick, but she hid my true mate from me! She hid Isabella from me! Emmett, I could have been happy with her for over a century and maybe had a child! A child! Wouldn't you be mad?" I said angrily.

He chuckled lightly and sighed. "Dude, she's a manipulative little twit, don't worry about it. She has already had her breakdown, don't you think you are being a little hard on her. She had to watch Edward leave Isabella; maybe she saw something go wrong with you too. You did try to kill her on her birthday dude…" He trailed off with a frown on his face, he looked sympathetic but really, I didn't need that crap.

Why does everyone bring that up! It was instinct, I'm sorry! For fuck sakes, it's not as if she holds anything against me for it. I spent decades feeling guilty and like a fuck up because I couldn't hold myself back. All it took was one drop of delectable blood and I went into frenzy.

"I don't blame you; I was just saying maybe it was for a good reason. Maybe she had to go through all her shit to get up to you. She is a different woman for whatever the fuck she has been through, maybe all that shit was working up to you. Do you love her?" He asked.

"Fuck, man don't beat around the bush or anything." I chuckled lightly.

"Nah, man I gotta know the truth, so I'm being honest here, do you love Isabella Hunter?" He asked formally.

"Yes I do, I love her more than I thought I could, but what if she doesn't accept me? What if she doesn't actually love me?" Was I shitting myself, what the fuck am I talking about? Of course, she'll love me! Her emotions can't lie. Why would she even want to lie about her feelings? She is a damn independent woman, so why would she hide anything?

"Good! That's fucking awesome! Then go and get her! Rosie already told you, Isabella told you, Alice even told you, and now I have told you! What the fuck do you want Esme and Carlisle in on this too? I could get them; you know if that's what it takes…?" He trailed off with a small smirk on his lips.

"Okay, I will talk to her. I promise, I'll go over to her house and I will tell her I love her. I swear on my undead heart." I said as I put my hand against my chest, where my heart lay in love with a beautiful angel, but am I ready for her like I think I am?

****AxAxAxAxAxA****

****A/N**:**

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you leave me a nice review and the more reviews the sooner the next chapter will be posted! I do have to keep posting, but the reviews actually make me feel awesome! They encourage me to post and give you the next bit of the story! **

**SO, REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**


	8. I'm in Control

****A/N**:**

**Hey everyone!**

**Next chapter! **

**This one will be moving us forward a little bit and getting into the mind-set of the Volturi attack. The actually events if what happens in Volterra will be in the Prequel. If you ask why then I will tell you the honest answer, I didn't want to put it in here, but that does not mean I haven't started writing it because I have and it looks pretty good so far. **

**If any of you want to know anything or you have any questions, just send me a review or a PM and I will answer you. I have no problem letting out information about facts and things that could be in future chapters. I just think you guys should be able to have the full picture at your fingertips if you want it. **

**Okay so here we go!**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 8:_

_I'm in Control_

**Isabella Hunter**

A month has passed since the initial reuniting with the Cullen Coven. Our covens have conjoined very easily and effortlessly. Friendships have been blossoming and we are actually very happy with this closeness.

Things between Edward and I are still unchanged; he is still in Denali trying to 'distract' himself from all the trouble here in the East.

Jasper has yet to get over his anger and forgive Alice for lying about us, which has become quite a show to watch, the little tiny girl running after the Major, trying to apologize for her mistakes. I hate to watch it and it hurts my heart, but I think maybe that she does need to

Emmett and Rosalie had told me last week that Jasper was ready to talk about our pasts, but it seems as though he isn't now and I do not blame him. Things have become more complicated in the Cullen Coven and he needs time to sort things out amongst his family.

It took me over a century to actually think rationally about what happened with Edward, the Volturi, Victoria, Maria...so I understand where he is coming from.

I don't blame him for taking some extra time for himself; this is exactly what I wanted for him. I need him to be ready. I have been away from him for 200 long years, I have made my mind up and I know that he is mine, but he has to feel it too.

I will not force anything on anyone.

I am not that person anymore I have changed.

I have recently opened my mind to visions because I need to be prepared for anything that is coming our way. I figured that the Turner Sisters would be coming and now it looks like I will be taking care of the Volturi sooner rather than later.

In my vision, they looked angry and were discussing sending someone after me to bring me to them, someone I would trust, Demetri. They wanted to see if my past relationship could get me to trust mold lover, but honestly him and I have remained friends and there would be no reason for Demetri to force me because he knows he would fail.

I have already been planning to go there in about two weeks, so when he comes I will let him know my plans and send him back to the Volturi empty handed.

The entire Volturi will be destroyed, and a few of my choices will be spared.

On my way to return home, Abigail and Lillian will be joining me on my return home. I will give them the choice to stay with my Coven and they will agree to stay while Stephanie and Ethan take a trip away from the family; I have granted them a 6-month leave from the family, and when they return to us, hopefully we will all be happy again.

Somewhere after Jasper and I speak there will be a move and Melissa and Andrew will be going off on their own. I can already see Alice and Lilly getting along great, and Melissa fitting somewhere in the middle. And, of course, Abby will finally meet her mate, Edward. He will be home by then, so there is nothing wrong there.

When I return Jasper will also be ready to discuss our history and move forward, which is a relief. I was beginning to think that we would never be together and that I was wrong.

I hope that I do not close myself off as I normally do after my killings. I would hate to be a silent ghost as I normally am, especially when Jasper is finally ready for me…

While I'm in Italy, I will be leaving Kat in charge and I have taken a few extra practices with her to make sure she's fully prepared for disciplining if need be. I also made sure she was the only one to know the details about my soon approaching trip to Volterra; I do not need the Cullens knowing I'm taking down the Volturi and have them try to stop me. I know she can handle it because she did for 50 years while I was with Maria…

Oh, the old days, when I was living on my own and taking what I wanted, I do see the advantages for living as a nomad, but it was never my calling.

I am to destroy the murderers and save the innocent from becoming prey.

I always kill manually, but I think I will be making an exception with the Volturi; I want this over with fast, so that I can leave and go on with my life without any more disruptions. Killing the Volturi fast shouldn't be a problem, which is for sure.

They are no match for me; well no one is, so it's not as if they will be able to put up a fight.

After my return, Jasper and I will work everything out and we will all be happy once again, or so I hope. After things have settled down, I have been debating going back home to Texas, with Jasper.

I'm not quite sure what the Cullen's will want to do because I completely planned on staying with Peter and Charlotte, as well as a few new friends that I have sent their way to watch over.

The Cullens though do not like to associate themselves with human drinker such as Peter and Charlotte, I see Emmett and Rosalie agreeing, but Esme and Alice will want to stay behind. Leaving Carlisle with them of course, but that would mean splitting the Cullen Coven up, and that is nowhere in my line of sight, so what will become of us?

For now, it will be a mystery, but who knows maybe the outcome will be better than a vision.

David and Louis are a few newborns I had saved from Maria in the vampire wars, I knew they couldn't live on their own quite yet because they were a bit unstable, so I spoke to Charlotte and she and Peter agreed to let them join them, as Vegetarians. Thank god! I can barely think about killing a human to join me if they're suffering, I could have never been a human drinker.

I have been holding out on bringing them up to live with us, but now I see no reason to keep them away any longer. I recently checked up on them, and the report I got back said that they have outstanding control and are very well behaved gentleman; well I know they didn't learn that from Peter, so it must just be natural. I have missed my old friends very much, and can't wait to see them again.

Alice, Rosalie and I have bonded and are stronger than ever; the friendship we have is something I never knew I was missing. I can't believe I went so long without my sisters. I have missed them so much that I think the hurt from when they left, just wore off and filled the empty whole in my dead chest.

Edward should be back before I leave for Volterra, but even if he isn't I don't really miss his arrogant ass. I know from my visions that Tanya has still been pursuing, but he is still avoiding her like the dead plague. Oh, she is such a little skank, but hey, he doesn't belong to me so I don't care what he does with his free time, even if it is her…ugh.

I have been blocking Alice from seeing anything involving: my family, the Volturi, the Turners, and Jasper. I still allow her to see fake visions, so she doesn't get suspicious and it seems to have been working so far.

I do not want the Cullen's getting in the way, or getting hurt because this is my fight, this is about me and not them. I have let the Volturi live, long enough and now it's their time to end, and be gone from this existence. I will use my gifts, just this once. I want them to see what they have created, what they accomplished before I destroy them.

Their own experiment gone wrong, I'm like their own Frankenstein.

Well, at least they will get what they had coming, so why not use what they made against them, it's perfect.

It's time for their superiority to be crashed down.

They need to see that they are not in charge of our world anymore, no, they are not the ones in control, or the most powerful, oh no…

I. Am.

****WVWVWVWVWVWVWVW****

****A/N**:**

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Send me a review! **

**Tell me what you thought, ask me a question, a thought, a comment, anything my ears are open!**

**Thanks!**


	9. Where is She?

****A/N**:**

**Guess whose back…! **

**I am so sorry for this long wait! I swear I was dreading this the whole time I was gone! I missed writing and my head was killing me with all the ideas I had for the upcoming chapters. There are so many things that haven't happened yet, and I am going to try to jam pack things in! It will take a while because I have make up work I have to do for being of for so long, but I promise this is number two on my list! **

**So…who missed me? I tried to let you all know I would be away, but for those of you who didn't know, I am so sorry! I hope you can forgive me *juts out bottom lip*…**

**While I was away my laptop broke and then I had to wait about 5 days for it to get fixed after I got home and I was very worried about all my files, but lucky me! They are all here and everything looks fine! **

**Okay! So we have to get back on track here; Jasper has yet to talk to Isabella, and Isabella has just decided to go to Italy to take care of the Volturi *cringes*, personally I hate them, but for all of those out there who do like them…yeah too bad they're going to die! *evil cackle*. Edward has to meet his mate; Alice lied to Jasper (that little bitch!)… Yeah that's good enough. **

**Alright, who is ready for the newest chapter in this very 'Exciting' and amazing story!**

**Here we go!**

_Chapter 9:_

_Where is She?_

**Jasper Whitlock**

I don't know what to do.

I don't know what to say, I love her, I need her, but I can't even protect her. I'd be a failure! Compared to her I'm so weak…but god do I want her!

She is stronger than I am.

She is faster than I am.

She is an angel and I'm a murderer.

She has suffered and I have made others suffer.

I know she has changed over the years, and whatever her secret is won't change the love I have for her. No matter whom she's been with, or who has mastered her, I will want her as my mate, forever and always.

The secret, her secret, the one I have been dying to know, the one she has been fighting to protect, and yet I am still waiting now for over three weeks. I want to know, I need to know, but she wants to speak alone. I don't know if I can do that, be alone with her and keep my control. I know it's not just her body that calls to me, but even her emotions make me want to claim her as mine. I want her as mine and if I don't do it soon, Edward will stay in love with her and will never move on. Oh god that pussy…

My entire family has been completely dazzled by the Hunters, and frankly so have I.

Ethan fits in incredibly well with Emmett being oversized teddy bears and video game fanatics. Andrew has an interest in Early American History and the Civil War. Melissa is hyper and into fashion like Alice and Rosalie. Stephanie and Esme have been bonding a lot lately as well. Trisha is friends with Rosalie because they are both total ice queens. Carlisle and Andrew have been talking about the Isabella's extra potent venom and the effects; seems that Andrew went to Harvard medical school after he joined the Hunters.

To say we just mesh is an understatement. We are like to parts of a big family that's has now come full circle.

Everyone is happy, and Edward just returned and Esme is ecstatic to have all of her 'children' home and together again.

We pulled into the parking lot of McKenzie High on this regular lifeless Monday morning. We sat quietly waiting in the jeep, not saying or moving. We simply silently waited for something to occur, and then Alice gasped. Everyone in the jeep turned to her and her emotions and features were blank.

Her eyes were jet black like her hair and glazed over, and she had a lost look upon her face; she was having a vision. A few seconds later, she came back around and stared at us wide-eyed.

"Something is wrong. Kat wants to talk to us immediately; they'll be here in a few seconds." She said worried and anxious.

We all climb out of the jeep and from across the parking lot is Katherine Trisha, Melissa, and Andrew. Isabella nowhere in sight.

What the hell?

"Go inside and do not speak about what we discussed." Katherine said coldly.

"Yes, Major." They all said in unison and walk inside at a lazy human pace.

Something is very wrong, her emotions are calm and protective, but there is worry in the background.

"What's going on? Where is Isabella?" Alice asked franticly.

"I'm sorry, but I was told not to tell anyone until after she had left. Isabella went on a small…business trip. She left me in charge and said she would be back in a few days, a week at most. Don't worry, please, she is perfectly fine." She hadn't really revealed anything about where or what Isabella was doing or seeing. Isabella trained her well.

"Where did she go?" I asked a little more assertively, I want to know where she went, and yes I am a little angry she didn't tell us and that Kat isn't telling us anything either.

"She won't be happy I told you, but if you must know, she went to Italy on business." She said nonchalantly.

"What kind of business?" This really wasn't getting us anywhere…

"Fine, she went to Volterra to deal with the Volturi, they have been harassing her lately and she was sick of it. She went there to destroy them. They sent a guard to get her last week, but she refused to come under their orders, so she said she would be visiting soon. They are no threat to us, but she was finally pissed off enough to fix this problem. She will be fine on her own; she wanted to do this herself. We never disobey an order from the General." She said very seriously.

I can't believe they would let her go by herself!

Who cares if she can handle it!

What about protection?

What, do they not care about her?

Dammit, this is not a good idea…

"I can see it on your faces, but please calm down. I promise you, she can do this, she has handled thousands; this is simple and petty. The Volturi are a simple annoyance that had to finally be dealt with, nothing more. She will return soon enough and she is even bringing a few guests home with her."

"Why would she go alone? She has all of you; why not take at least one person with her?" Edward asked. He was very worried and afraid for his love. The thought of him calling Isabella his love made my possessiveness come out, but I had yet to claim her so I could hardly do anything about it.

I did have a bit of hope, I saw what she did to Edward, and if that is any indication of what she can do, I'm sure she could kick some Volturi ass!

"She'll be fine Edward. Don't worry." Kat was emitting a little more fear then before and I was starting to get annoyed. If she could stand there and say, its fine then why is she afraid?

"Katherine why are you afraid?" I asked curiously. My family began to emit more worry and was afraid for their sister because of my contradictory words.

"I don't know how she is going to act when she gets back. She said she was bringing 'family', and if she shuts herself off like normal then what are we supposed to do when she gets back? She's the type of person who takes care of her family; she cannot just leave us like she always does. I may be strong enough to take care of my family, but no more on top of that. I don't think I could do it all by myself." She said worried and saddened her eyes watering with silent venomous tears that would never fall. She truly loved her sire like a mother, it's quite endearing, the bond Isabella has with her entire family.

"Do you know who she's bringing? Or how many?" I asked.

"No, she isn't sure who is going to live through the destruction of the Volturi. I know at least two because we've gotten word that the Turner sisters would be coming to live with us for a while, but we're prepared for them. I highly doubt she'll cut herself off with them here, they are her 'sisters'; she wouldn't do that to them. I'm sorry… I'm just over reacting. Everything will be fine as soon as she gets home." She smiled at us and the bell rang.

I guess we'll just have to find out for ourselves.

****YVvvVYvvYVvvVYvvYV****

****A/N**:**

**Thank you guys so much for reading! Thank you for all the support while I was gone! You guys are awesome! **

**I know it's not much for my return but I promise that I have been working on other chapters as well, and I will try to post them as soon as possible! **

**Send me reviews! The more reviews the faster your new chapters come out! **

**THANKS! **


	10. Coming Home

****A/N**: **

**Wow, you all must really hate me for disappearing so randomly just after I got back from a two-month vacation…yeah that was really bitchy wasn't it? I am so sorry! My laptop thought it would be a brilliant idea to shut down and completely shut itself off from the internet and from me, and while I was having a rough patch with my laptop school decided that I should start going to classes and studying! **

**It's not as if I don't like school or anything, I just really wanted to start getting this story moving and I shitted myself into oblivion! Okay I feel like the self-pity isn't going to get me anywhere, so I hope you can all forgive me.**

**I am on a weeklong break from school so maybe I will get stuff done! I did post a new chapter of the Prequel so if you are reading this you better be going to read that as well! It is must know information! Go read the prequel! Actually before you even continuing reading this! Go on! It is called: The Prequel: Where we've been. **

**Go check it out! Right now! **

**Okay well after you do that you can enjoy this new chapter! **

**Jasper and all of your wait isn't much longer! I promise! **

**Have fun!**

_Chapter 10:_

_Coming Home_

**Isabella Hunter**

"Hurry up! We have to get going, my sisters will be waiting for me, and the Cullen's are wondering where I am." I said to Demetri and Marcus the two people who I thought deserved to live.

When I had arrived in Volterra to deal with 'business', I never expected to find that the Volturi had thinned out, Renata, Chelsea, and Heidi had all been killed because of their closeness with me. Aro thought that they were liabilities and so they were 'terminated'- for a lack of a better term.

I never thought they would destroy the only other people I could care for, and even when I did care for them, my feelings were always guarded. My entire existence had been guarded and I missed friendships and companions that I could have had.

I have just destroyed the vampire royal family, and normally the guilt would be trickling in and make me feel like a murderer, surprisingly the relief I feel surrounding me is telling that I did the right thing.

"Thank you Isabella, I cannot convey to you how much I regret and resent my brothers decisions involving you. As well as the thousands of other vampires, they have tortured over the years. I hope in time that you will forgive me of my sins. I will forever be in your debt for sparing my life." Marcus said. I could feel his sincerity and truth be told, he was never my enemy. It was everyone else around him; he was stuck in the middle of an incident he wanted no part in, and he is still sorry.

"Why are you blaming yourself? You were hardly responsible Marcus so please do not plea for forgiveness. Since the first day I arrived in Volterra, you were the kindest to me and I appreciate all that you have done." Marcus smiled and nodded, his gratitude was palpable.

Demetri and Marcus had never been a part of my pain. Marcus and I didn't speak much while I was living with his family aside from my first days there, but I never felt any ill feelings towards them in all the time that I was with the Volturi.

Demetri and I had been incredibly close during my pregnancy and my training. He was there for me when Aro took Nessi from me. He was there when I was scared, alone, and uncontrolled.

He loved me and I him.

He had never had a mate and he was intrigued that a vampire could mate with a human. He had longed for companionship and a mate, but his whole life had been very censored by the Volturi. He was very responsible and caring when I needed someone.

He was so scared and angry when he wasn't there to prevent the accident that triggered my change. After the fact, I never spoke of it. The images and feelings scarred me even more than my wartime, but still Felix's face will forever be burned into my mind, my last image as a human was marred by evil and in turn, my eternity has been insolvent.

Aro never stopped us, but when the time came for me to depart from their life, it was very hard on us both. I told him it was for the best and if I didn't take, Nessi and run than Aro would kill her and I wasn't willing to lose my daughter.

I left him and that life behind me, in efforts to create a better life for my child and myself.

Demetri understood that, but I still had to use my gifts on him to make my departure an easy one. We never held anything against each other, and he understood in time. He actually agreed that my decision was very sensible and he would have done the same thing if he were in my position.

We were waiting in my car right outside the private airport that belonged to the Volturi; waiting on Abby and Lilly.

There was a light tap on my window, and as I rolled it down my senses were assaulted with the scent of peppermint and candied apples.

"Hey General! Do you know the way to Texas?" Lilly said with her sexy southern drawl.

As soon as her voice came into the air, along with her intoxicating scent, I felt a huge shift in Demetri's emotions. They went from annoyance to lust and curiosity in the span of a second. I turned to him and quirked my eyebrow at him, but he was still transfixed on the beauty by the window.

I took the silence to answer her random question, "Well I ain't goin' to Texas little lady, but I can give you a ride to Michigan." I quirked with a smile and a lot of sarcasm.

"Oh that would be wonderful, thank you Isabella." Abby said from behind Lilly.

We all climbed out and I embraced my old friends and led them to my jet for our ride home.

A few hours later Lilly and Demetri had fallen in love and joined the mile high club, Abby was aware that I knew who her mate was, Marcus was very nervous, and I was actually relaxed, quite alert, but at least I'm not a crazed guilty vampire.

We landed, and we headed to my home. Marcus would actually be staying with the Cullens for his stay here in little ole' Michigan. I showed them to their rooms for the time being and went to my room.

When I opened the door Alice and Edward were sitting guilty, frantic, and worried on my bed, waiting.

Alice saw the smile on my face and she lit up like the night sky on the 4th of July. She ran and jumped on me, and further more attempted to squeeze me to pieces. I laughed as I held her close to me, "Oh I missed you! You were gone too long! I was so worried!" She whimpered into my shoulder, but her sadness was unwarranted.

"Everything is going to be alright, just calm down and I missed you too Alice." I said, trying to sooth her nerves.

I looked over her shoulder to Edward, who was also very happy to see me. I could feel the relief and guilt roaming through the room, so I calmed the entire room, just to be sure.

"Please, don't feel guilty, it was easy. Everything is fine now, and we have nothing to worry about." Edward smiled warmly at me, but made no advances towards me. Good Abby wouldn't want me touching her man.

"Who did you bring back? I can't tell because you're still blocking everyone." Edward was always so curious about these types of things and me blocking him really did seem to bother him, yeah get used to it buddy it's not going to change, ever.

"Some friends and some family, would you guys like to meet them?" They both nodded eagerly and followed me to the family room where my family and friends were all awaiting us.

"Abigail."

A slender woman with light brown hair and amber eyes stood up and gasped at the mere sight of Edward. His emotions quickly became frenzied with amazement, admiration, shock, confusion, and awe.

I smiled to myself as they walked towards each other. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I would like you to meet Abigail Anna Turner. I'll let you two get acquainted…" I said with a wink and if Abby were human, I am positive she would have been blushing.

"Alice this is Abby's sister, Lillian." I motioned towards a medium heighted woman with blonde hair and the same amber eyes as Abby. Lilly truly was an amazingly beautiful woman even before she was changed, and Demetri is a very lucky man.

"And you know Demetri from the guard." I motioned towards Demetri who was standing in the doorway watching everything unfold.

"Of course, it's wonderful to meet you and Marcus…" She looked at me worried, I just smiled and nodded my head, she eased up and shook his hand, and their emotions were calm, but there was something else there but I couldn't tell exactly what it was.

"Marcus will actually be staying with your family when you return tonight. The rest of your family should be here shortly." She smiled and nodded.

Alice started talking to Lilly and fell into an interesting conversation about Prada's new shoe line that was coming out in Paris this fall and how they would both love to go together.

I was actually happy with the way everyone was fitting in; I do not know how long I was lost in my thought about our new family members until the doorbell rang. Katherine rose and opened the door for the rest of the Cullens.

Esme and Rosalie ran to me and pulled me into a loving hug. Carlisle smiled and Emmett looked happy and slightly amused by my slight discomfort. Jasper was standing behind them but was being his normal sexy self, just watching me and gauging my reactions and emotions, always the charmer.

Katherine introduced everyone and Carlisle took Marcus to discuss 'things' in private, even though we could all hear everything they were doing.

Jasper came over to me and smiled. I smiled back, and pulled him hard into my arms, crushing his stone body against mine. He wrapped his large hands around my small frame and squeezed me. I put my head on his shoulder and started pushing my fingers through his golden locks, massaging his head.

"God, don't fucking leave me again, please I can't live without you. I was worried; I didn't know what to think. God I missed you so much!" He said as he inhaled sharply soaking up my scent.

He was sad and so I sent him my love, longing, gratitude, longing, desire, lust, and hell of lot more.

He started to purr lightly in my ear and kissed my neck, "Oh darlin'." He whimpered.

"I missed you too Jasper, more than you know." I breathed into his ear.

I am so in love with this man, I only hope he makes his choice soon.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

****A/N**:**

**Oh wow…that took a lot longer than I thought it would! I am so tired! Okay well I hope you all liked it! Please review! Please make my day! I need a little boost! I really do, I know I may be being pushy but I feel like I will never get this done! **

**I will even give you options about what you can just copy and paste into a review, it is so easy! **

**You suck and this shit is pitiful, write better, or change your plot this is horrible. **

**Amazing! I love this story! I cannot wait for the next update! Write faster!**

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**REVIEW! **


	11. Newfound Loves

****A/N**: **

**Hey everyone!**

**Here is another new chapter! **

**This is the second chapter tonight that I am putting out and I am very excited to be working this hard on, I have just had so much extra time and so here is the end result **

**I always try to keep myself occupied while I am writing so that I don't get bored and start writing some random shit and it makes no sense…and right now I'm watching Sabrina: starring Harrison Ford and Julia Ormond, I love that movie…**

**Okay sorry, getting back on page! **

**This is the last chapter before the big reveal! So hang on just a bit longer and as soon as that chapter hits the fan, we will have a real story coming along! **

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 11:_

_Newfound Loves_

**Alice Cullen**

Two weeks after Isabella's return and I am so happy!

I know getting my best friend back would lighten me up again, but I never saw her bringing me love…

When Isabella returned with 'her family', I was stunned by their grace and normalcy. Isabella is harsh and a little cold, but Abby and Lilly are incredibly outgoing and bright.

As soon as Edward walked in the room, his eyes locked on Abby, and never left her. Isabella told him that she knew who his mate was, but he was not fully onboard…

Now he couldn't be happier!

Lilly and I have grown close, but again a newfound love with Demetri has made our new friendship put on the back burner for now.

I had my own vision.

A happily ever after for me.

A mate.

I have been waiting for My Marcus.

When Isabella introduced us, I noticed his strong build with dark hair and wide eyes. He seemed so open and desperate to be welcomed, and his entire world had just been destroyed.

He was so kind when we met and now with him living in our house it has become a little difficult for me to have any privacy.

How do I get to him if my family is everywhere, all the time?

I want to get close, but how will the family react to it?

It wasn't like when Jasper and I joined the family because then they just saw us together and knew, we didn't have to worry about our appearances or how they would perceive our relationship because it just was. This whole thing- relationship- is new to me. I've never been more terrified in my life!

What if no one agrees with it or what if Marcus doesn't even feel the same way for me!

Oh god! I have to calm down; I am going to worry myself so much that I will never be able to turn back.

At least I'm not the only one whose still suffering from heartache…Jasper has yet to go to Isabella and speak to her.

I have seen them stare longingly at each other continuously, and the tension is increasing around all of us. I'm worried he will never move forward with their relationship…

I still feel horrible for lying to Jasper, but if I hadn't, Isabella may not be who she is today. She may still be heart broken and being hunted, or a slave to the Volturi…

I believe I did the right thing in the end.

He will go to her.

He can't hold out forever, even with him being as stubborn as he is the pull is stronger and he will have to comply.

I've been getting glimpses of Isabella from the past, but it is all mixed up. I see her in a dark barn, in a desert, a young beautiful baby girl who looks like Edward and Isabella, Renesmee. I see Isabella and Renesmee in a forest, running, and in the snow near a cave. There was only one of Isabella crying on the ground in the snow. I have a feeling, once the secrets are out that my visions will come back fully and hopefully more clear.

I won't push to know everything, but I want to know her story. The true story, not the rundown one she has been giving all of us!

I am her sister, and I know that I am older than she is, but for some reason I look to her as a guide, or as a second mother.

The woman that I've seen is nothing like the 'Bella Swan' I used to know, this is all Isabella Hunter.

The woman here and now, is dangerous and hurting…

I sit in the middle of the forest, my back up against a tree and my head down.

I'm staring at nothing when my eyes glaze over in a vision.

Marcus.

"Alice, are you alright sweetheart?" My love asks me as he sits down next to me. I look into his now orange eyes, and give a small sad smile. He looks very concerned for me.

"How do you feel about me?" I ask quietly. My nerves were creeping up on me. I am scared for his reply. I've heard about his gift about being able to sense vampires and humans relationships, and if we were meant to be, he would have our connection, just as I had.

"Why do you ask?" He seems curious.

"Do you think there could be more for us? Marcus…I-"

"You love me?" He cut me off.

I started to panic, "Please don't push me away! I do love you; I have never felt this pull to someone. When we are in the same room, it is like there is a magnetic force between us, drawing me in closer to you! You have to feel this!" I started to dry sob, what if he doesn't feel the same!

No!

Please!

He put his arms on my shoulders to stop my sobs.

The feeling of his hands on my body brought feelings back to life that I thought were gone forever.

"You are a crazy little pixie…," he mumbled. He looked at me with black eyes…oh yes!

"I love you Alice." He said.

Then he smashed his stone lips to mine, claiming my heart and soul.

**VvVvV**

**Edward Cullen**

My beautiful baby girl.

My daughter.

She is gone.

My Bella had to kill and become a murderer, just like me.

We are monsters.

I left her to die.

I cannot trust myself to make the correct decisions anymore.

I have left my mate for someone else, my own brother! How could I have left? Why didn't I look for her over these years, why didn't I look after her, why didn't I protect her, or love her enough? What have I done?

I am an idiot, a royal fuck-up.

Isabella went to Italy alone to kill the Volturi, and came back with a family. Why hadn't I read that she was leaving from anyone? She kept this from us for no reason! We could have helped her; my family would have gladly come along for the trip.

Oh…Isabella, my beautiful Isabella.

I love her, yes, I ruined my chances, but I will always love her.

Now that we are back in her life, we must stand by her. She is and always will be a part of our family. I should have never left her alone unchanged and unprotected, in our dangerous world.

I never thought my dead heart would attempt to beat again. I thought Bella was the only one who could do that to me, but when I saw Abigail Turner, beautiful and an all-out pure angel, I was floored.

Isabella had mentioned my 'real mate' would be coming soon, but I only believed in us.

I was wrong, Abby and I had an instant connection.

I now believe that Isabella is stronger than I ever was who believed that leaving my love was best for her. I didn't think I was being noble, I thought that I loved her more than she ever could understand for a human and that she wasn't safe with me.

I should have stayed, but Alice is right, who's to say that we would have lasted together. She wouldn't have her Coven and I wouldn't have my Abby, the Volturi would still be here, Jasper and Alice may have stayed together…

How do I know she wouldn't have left me?

I am happy for once in over 200 years, yes, I am very happy with my mate, my Abigail.

**VvVvV**

**Rosalie Cullen**

Isabella did it!

She has fixed this once broken and lost family!

Everyone slowly paired off and found the one they thought they never would. I'm happy, and I'm not jealous of the pain Isabella went through. She is an amazing woman who fought for her daughter. I would give everything and anything to have a child, but to watch her die at the hands of my enemy would have enraged me.

I can see the longing furry in her eyes whenever she gets angry. The pain is there, but she tries so hard to cover it and protect her family. She was broken down, but now she must build herself back up.

I believe her disposing of her last enemy was the last straw to her recovery.

She is ready for her new life, love, and family.

She is ready to take the path that lies ahead of her, the one she will make with her own footprints.

I only hope she holds on long enough to find herself, she still seems to think she is in control of everything, but she isn't anymore. Her new life hasn't planned itself over for a hierarchy, she must let things be and give in to reason.

I want my sister to be happy with Jasper, but if he doesn't move soon, her reason may tell her that she has been wrong about 'the Major'. She may lose her chance, and Jasper may lose his as well.

Only time will tell what will happen in their impending futures.

***COCO**COCO**COCO***

****A/N**:**

**Okay there is the second chapter of the day/night! Thank you all for sticking around! I hope you all enjoyed these past two chapters, I only have the next chapter written with me at home and the others are in a notebook that I have sadly misplaced, I will look for it! **

**So I have one more chapter here and I have a bunch for the Prequel and I will write more so look out for chapters for that as well! **

**Options for reviews:**

**Try to work a little harder, you are being lazy and I don't really like your story, but I'm reading this to see how badly you can screw up!**

**I love your story! Your plot is so complex and interesting! Edward is a douche and Jasper is a hottie! Keep it up! You rock!**

**Okay there you go! **

**Thanks so much!**

**Review! **


	12. The New Beginning

****A/N**: **

**Hey Guys! **

**So school has been a real bitch in the ass, no kidding! I'm sorry I haven't been able to get this chapter out sooner, but I have been so busy every single night and this was my only free night. **

**I am going away this weekend and I wanted to see if I could rush this chapter! **

**Okay here we go!**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 12:_

_The New Beginning_

**Jasper Whitlock**

I am standing at the Hunters steel gate. They slowly open and squeak from the aged rust.

Katherine stands there in a black pantsuit with a blank expression written across her face.

"Welcome Major Whitlock, we are very pleased you would make it tonight. Follow me and Isabella will see you momentarily."

She led me up the stone driveway and up to a beautiful Victorian mansion.

We went through the huge oak doors and down a hallway to our left. We continued down the hallway for about five minutes until we came to a steal door. Katherine typed a code in at vampire speed and the door unlocked. We walked into a small elevator and went down three floors.

The whole time my mind was reeling, my mind moving a mile a minute awaiting the impending discussion and revelations that were about to come about.

What would happen when I heard the truth?

Will she leave me?

Does she even actually love me?

The elevator doors opened to a large dark office. The office was relatively empty aside from a mahogany desk, two bookshelves, and a few chairs in front of the desk.

The space looked dull, but the wood paneled walls made the room feel warm and a bit intimidating. Behind the desk in the back of the office was Isabella.

The wall behind her was covered in a glass case filled with numerous mementoes, rewards, and medals. I also noticed a closet door on the right back wall.

"At ease Major." Isabella ordered sarcastically as she smiled and got up to walk towards me.

She put her hand out, and I took it and brought it to my lips, "I'm ready." I whispered against the cool skin of her hand.

I looked up into her black eyes, and I stared long until her eyes had golden swirls running through the black, almost trying to erase the evil that anger that remained in her body.

"Katherine, you're excused." She said curtly.

"Yes master." Katherine submitted and left through the steel doors of the elevator leaving us alone.

I sucked in an unnecessary breath and smiled. She led me towards a leather chair in front of her desk.

"Jasper, are you sure you want to know? My scars are yours and they represent a life I chose willingly. It was dangerous and murderous, but I went, I chose to protect my family and our way of life. Are you sure you want to know what I did?" she said sternly.

I am ready; I need to know to move forward. I love her no matter what, but I need to know.

"Please Isabella; I want to know your past. It's a part of whom you are today; it made you who you are. I need to know." She nodded her head and cleared her throat.

She looked me in the eyes and sighed softly. "A messenger, a red eyed, death walking young boy came to my family. He said I had been summoned and if I declined myself, my family would be destroyed. I was given thirty years to prepare myself for this mission of the unknown. I knew that no one could hurt me, but my family was on the line. I chose to face my enemy head-on and headstrong. I trained for those thirty years so that I would be prepared for anything that could be thrown at me. My family let me leave on my own. Thirty years was a long time in the beginning for my family because they were all newborns and they were new to this life. I left Katherine with her first mission and she was only a vampire of thirty at that time. Directions were delivered to me. I showed up in Southern Texas, anxious to know my future."

The whole time she stared straight ahead into my eyes completely honest. Her eyes glazed over, reliving her past…my past…

Southern Texas, the wars, Maria, newborns, murderer, oh fuck no…

"Yes Jasper. Maria forced me to join her army, and clearly, I did. I know I am covered in scars, but I fought with her to remind myself why I do not kill humans. I am a savior, not a murderer. She needed and wanted me so desperately that she agreed to my terms. I would not change a human and I would not drink human blood. She agreed, but she did not like it."

"You…what…why would you do that…you couldn't have…she's a monster…oh god…" I sobbed. My angel, at the hands of my enemy…my worst nightmare.

She looked into my eyes and sent me her reassurance; I sighed softly and listened as she continued with her sad tale.

"I killed like you, I trained like you, and I lived your life, Jasper, for you." I could not believe she would go through everything I went through for me.

That _is_ a grand gesture.

"Yes, my mate it is. I did it for you, and I would do it all over again if that meant I would get to you. I killed thousands and was promoted quickly, and before the end of my reign, I had been dubbed Major General Hunter of the Southern Vampire Armies. I was the best and feared by all. No one would look at me; I am The Angel of Death, to your God of War. I was Maria's favorite, which is exactly where I needed her to be. She trusted me with her pathetic life, and what a big mistake that was." She said proudly smirking.

I was Maria's favorite.

I was feared by all.

I was the best.

I was in charge.

She was everything I was and more, she even outranked me…

"That was my goal, to avenge your death. She killed you and took away your humanity for her own selfish benefits. I had to show her that she was so very undermined and disgusting, and I did."

"How?" That was all I could choke out, she couldn't have killed her…it's just not possible.

"Oh Jasper. I killed her and the entire Southern Vampire Army, completely ending the wars and the fight for land and blood. Aside from a few friends who were forced into this just as you had been. Just like Peter and Charlotte."

She knew so much, she _knows_ so much…

She killed Maria and her army of demons, alone; and miraculously is still here to tell about it.

If I wasn't already in love with her that, this was the final knot.

She was my savoir.

"Jasper I did this for you, I gave up my humanity and sanity to feel what you felt. The emotional insanity you went through, I did as well. I know exactly how you felt. The frenzy, the fear, the madness, the anger and bloodlust. The pain of taking away a human life, the draining of their blood and the dimming of the light in their eyes as they fall limp in your arms and are gone forever. I know it all. I love you Jasper, I always have. Maria died knowing she did wrong and that she was dying for your life and millions of others. She's gone, my love, forever."

"Did she suffer?" I hope that rotten bitch suffered like all fucking hell!

"Yes, and she also got a nice swipe across my face." She pointed towards the line diagonally across her beautiful features; even her scars are beautiful.

"She did that to you?" I asked angrily. I couldn't believe she touched my mate! If she weren't dead, I'd rip her fucking worthless body apart and laugh as she burned! I growled angrily that I couldn't hurt that bitch.

"Jasper, I could have killed all of them without them even being aware that they were in danger, but I wanted to fight. I wanted my real revenge! I let her try to fight me, but she was so weak and pathetic. She had no more fight left in her, she knew her time was coming and she was ready for it, she had finally given up on eternity. She died with nothing in her heart, soul, or body, and nothing but a scream in her throat. She burned with a furry, I'm sure he'll was welcoming her with those black flames."

I couldn't believe she actually did it!

Maria is finally gone, had been for some time now and I didn't even feel a loss whatsoever.

There is no one to deal with, no enemy, and no war to fight. We could live a normal like and be happy without any interruptions.

"I couldn't tell you I loved you unless you knew the truth about my past. We have felt all of each other's emotions, and I know you love me and I know I love you as well. I couldn't jump into this without my secrets being out in the open, it just wouldn't be fair to you, or to me." She said, and I smiled at her show of weakness. Even in her weakest of moments she still made my dead heart sore from the image of my lovely falling, I would never let her break again, I will protect her, forever.

"Isabella, I don't want to be with anyone else, I only want to be with you. I love you so very much, my Isabella." She smiled and sent me waves of her love and affection.

"My family and I are thinking about moving back home. Jasper, I want you to come with me. My family wants you to come with us." She smiled.

"Where is home?"

"Texas of course, with Peter and Charlotte. I've missed them and they have some of my friends staying with them, newborns I saved from Maria."

"You know Peter and Char?" I asked. Isabella smirked at me and her eyes brightened with humor.

"I know everyone Major. Lilly and Abby would be staying behind with the Cullen's, Stephanie and Ethan are staying as well, and Melissa and Andrew are going on a long overdue vacation from the family. I've been holding Trisha and Katherine from their mates for far too long, Jasper, please come with us?" She begged. My Isabella begged. Why is she even asking me? Fuck yeah I want to go!

She smiled her all knowing smile that looked far too similar to the smile I used to get from Alice.

"Then it's settled, after graduation we'll be moving back home. David and Louis will be honored to meet you Jasper. They idolize you so much; I think you'll like them." She spoke so lovingly about her family, it almost made me jealous, but I knew better, she would never love anyone the way she loves me.

"So we'll be staying on my property?" I asked. Peter and Charlotte have been taking care of my ranch for me since they helped me escape Maria. The ranch is on the land that surrounds my human childhood home.

"Oh Jasper, I actually own your ranch, I bought it from Peter and Char. I've been supporting them for a long time; they have even taken over my work. Saving innocent dying humans and helping them live again, well for eternity." She smiled, "I may have been an Angel of Death, but I am also an Angel of Life."

She truly is a beautifully scarred angel.

"Thank you Jasper. You are just as beautiful as I am and more. I've survived, but you lived."

At that moment, looking into the eyes of the woman I love and will forever more, I truly did feel alive again.

****A/N**:**

**Thank you all for reading! **

**I hope you liked the reveal! It has been a long time coming but I think Jasper finally got what he was looking for, their love was lost for a long time, but seeing them happy, finally, really puts a smile to my face…**

**Okay so if you haven't checked out the pictures on my Live Journal and the Prequel well then you're missing out… **

**Go check them out! All links are on my profile! **

**Leave me a review and tell me what you thought! **

**Love you guys! **

**~Burnsides-Girl~**


	13. Our Mistakes

****A/N**:**

**Hey everyone! **

**Sorry for disappearing for about two months, I feel really bad about that…In all honesty I don't have an excuse to give you except: school, work, sick with a virus, my dog ate my homework…Oh wait I don't have a dog…umm shit okay I'm completely fucked. **

**I'm sorry I haven't been here posting and actually trying to accomplish this, I really told myself I was going to and then I failed… I have also been having a huge fight with my laptop! This stupid thing never seems to listen to me; it juts shuts off and erases files…**

**I can't say I've been working on writing either because I haven't and I don't want to lie, but I did post two other chapters for the Prequel so that should mean something, well I did that earlier today, so I guess I'm just trying to make up for missed time. **

**I've really been trying to get the Prequel running along and I think it is! The Hunters have just found Stephanie and Melissa and they are now mated and that is all happy and shit, so yay for that! Plus I finished a new outline for the chapters I hope to write for this story, which is all sunshine and daises so cool beans for me! **

**Oh I also went through a bad relationship so…I guess that really isn't an excuse just me telling you all about my pathetic love life, or lack thereof. Yeah well, he was a dick anyways; never treated me right. Now I have more inspiration to write and get my feelings out, not that it will really influence the type of writing I do but it will make me want to put more stuff out there and hopefully I will listen to whatever the fuck I am writing here…**

**Yeah probably not.**

**Okay so now we are getting back to the show, this chapter is just a little revelation for the Cullens, so I hope you all enjoy it! See you at the bottom!**

**Until then, enjoy…**

_Chapter 13:_

_Our Mistakes_

**Carlisle Cullen**

I looked over my children as they ran around the backyard enjoying their youth for just a few moments.

My entire family is together again and our lives are in harmony, once again.

Edward, my eldest, my first heir, my companion, my son, has finally been rewarded with a mate. A lovely woman to love and care for in this eternity.

I truly thought Isabella was perfect for Edward, but clearly, we were all misguided. Jasper has never been this happy. Isabella is made for him and the light in his eyes is an amazing thing to finally see; even when he was with Alice, this sparkle wasn't there in comparison to now.

Bella Swan.

Who would have thought she would become the woman she is now:

A queen in the eyes of our people.

A savior to all the haunted and the vulnerable.

A lover and a mother to her Coven.

She has been hurt, the evidence is painfully clear, but I am glad to see that things are changing and that her life is moving forward for the best.

I lied when I said Aro didn't know anything about Isabella, oh on the contrary, he had a lot to say…

"_Fuck…keep that bitch as far away from Volterra as possible! I do not want her anywhere near me or my guard!" Aro hissed through the phone. _

"_What are you talking about?" I asked; there is no way we are talking about the same girl. _

"_She is horrid! I tried to keep her contained and under my control but that hag tried to kill me!" He growled at me._

"_Aro, I think you are seriously misunderstanding here." I sighed. _

"_My friend, if you had any sense, you would run as far as you can get from that witch!"_

_I couldn't believe him; the things he is saying are ludicrous! The woman he is describing is nothing like the little girl I once knew. Why would she hurt people she doesn't even know? It doesn't sound anything like Isabella. _

"_You don't believe me, do you Carlisle? Why would you? She isn't the same girl you knew. I wish I were sorry my friend, but that woman should be killed. She is pure evil and hatred." He said with venom running through his idea of sincerity. _

"_What do you mean? How could your guard let something het out of hand? I thought you were supposedly 'the best'. What happened there Aro?" I asked angrily. He is such a hypocrite, he is the one who goes around killing covens and people for not being able to control themselves when he is doing the same exact thing! This is preposterous! Insane! Ludicrous! _

"_I'm sorry, but I don't have an answer for you. Stay safe, or run. Goodbye my old friend." The line went dead. _

The anger was obvious, but the nervousness and fear was interesting. Isabella had explained her gifts to her best ability but yet there were things that were still hidden and unknown to us. We can all tell she is powerful just from the way she carries herself, but the extent of her talents are still nameless.

Esme walked over to me with Katherine on her arm and she smiled sweetly at me. _God I love this woman_.

"Dr. Cullen, I would like to extend the offer of my knowledge to you. If you have any questions about our Coven, please feel free to ask me at any time." She addressed me very formally, most likely because Isabella was in such close proximity to her.

Not wanted to show either of them any disrespect; "Thank you very much, I'll keep that in mind." I smiled as she sauntered off.

Esme sat down next to me on the back porch and gazed out into the beauty that was Michigan in the beginning of January.

A small frosting of flakes had covered the expanse of our backyard. I noticed a small exchange between Isabella and Katherine, and then they both looked up to the sky. The grey clouds dropped down more white fluffs of snow and the sun came out to shine down onto our sparkling forms.

They boys started a snowball fight as the girls made snow angels. The happiness was seeping into all of our cold stone bodies and filling us with joy.

The entire family was smiling and laughing and actually enjoying being together.

I slowly felt something creep over me, a dreadful heartbreaking realization that my granddaughter had been murdered, sacrificed, and we were nowhere to be found, we weren't there to help.

Irina Denali had betrayed us to help our enemy kill Isabella, and Isabella defended herself. There is no harm done there because Irina was always an obnoxious and self-centered person. I would never wish any harm to the Denali's but Isabella had distinctly mentioned she has returned to our natural ways and killed humans.

I must speak with her…

"Yes Carlisle?" She appeared before me.

"I need to speak with you; please will you join me in my study?" She smiled and nodded.

When we were quietly settled in my study a few minutes later, Edward had joined us as well. I guess he does belong in this conversation. He nodded his head and took a seat in front of my desk.

"I apologize for not discussing this sooner. Isabella, you've lost a child and had to deal with this on your own. I cannot imagine how things would have been if we had been there with you. Aro would have never hurt you or your daughter, and I cannot let this go by without taking some blame for this. Isabella, tell me, what can I do? What can any of us do to help heal you?" I was pleading with her, begging for some action that I could take to help our fallen angel, but the frown on her pained face proved that there might not be a way to fix this.

"Carlisle, Edward, I really appreciate you both trying to fix this, but my baby is gone. She was taken from me against my will." She silently sobbed but continued, "She was a bright girl, she was very smart, and she was never easily intimidated by Aro. She knew he was punishing me and she refused to harm me. What those filthy bastards did to her was wrong!" She screamed in a rage."

Jasper rushed in and took her into his arms, cradling her, protecting her. The entire family, Cullen and Hunter filled into my study.

"They raped my baby in front of me Jasper. They made me listen to them; they ripped her apart over and over again…" She cried out.

I felt her rage, it ran into me as well as everyone else in the room, but it was Edward that stood up smashed my desk into pieces in his enraged blur. He roared and tried to get out of the room, but a sudden strong hold had him pushed against the wall. Isabella let go of her mate and walked over to her ex-mate with a terror in her eyes, her eyes had turned a deep pitched onyx that went on forever, as if she could destroy your very soul with one look.

"You have no idea what I went through to keep her alive as long I did. I gave up myself to those fuckers, just so she could get away. I gave up everything for Renesmee! What did you give her? Nothing! You coward! You bastard! You never came looking for me! Never tried to save me from them! No! You just disappeared and pretended you didn't exist! Why? Why did you do it Edward? Couldn't face your worst fears that you had actually ruined the one thing you loved? Well I'm not surprised you failed, you were never meant to be more than an obnoxious child!" She growled and hissed and screamed at him.

Her pain came out in every word, her desperation, her longing, her madness, everything she had bottled up came pouring out onto the one person who had caused so much trouble in her life, and he was helpless to stop any of it.

She reined everything in and ran clear through the left wall and out of the house; she took off into the forest a burning flame behind her. Trees snapping and thunder rumbled through my ears. My family was all very alarmed and scared, but I didn't know what there was to do…

"Cullens please follow me." Katherine got up and followed Isabella's path; the rest of us followed unquestionably after her.

She lead us to an empty field and in the middle Isabella had a large flaming tornado swirling around her small form, the ground cracked and rose higher where she stood screaming up to the thunderous filled clouds, that had gone black with her hatred. The lightning struck all the trees around, causing fires to arise everywhere.

Jasper attempted to calm her, but the calm only bounced off her shield and hit us, our entire family was calmed instantly but not Isabella.

"No Major. She needs to breathe." Katherine said calmly.

Lava came from the ground around her, joining into the tornado, she was encased in a pillar of danger and yet she still screamed on for the lost life of her child.

My family stood frozen watching the scene play out in front of them, a painful film of reality crashing down on us. Shards of ice came crashing down from the sky, a blue hue enveloped her in a large wave of frozen air washed over us; the smoke and steam cleared and there on the ground sat Isabella rocking back and forth on the ground like a small child. She had wrapped her arms around her knees and brought them up to her chest, small venomous tears fell down her pale cheeks.

Jasper and Edward fell to their hands and knees. It took a moment before waves of sorrow, grief, disgust, madness, and hate washed over us, we all fell to the round sobbing for the pain that this woman was feeling.

The broken angel stood up and walked to us, and allowed us to rise from the ground.

"Next week is an anniversary of sorts for Nessi. She has been dead for 147 years. My family and I are going to Alaska to the murder site, if you would all like to come you can join us. It would be nice to have the entire family there." She whispered and kept her eyes lowered to the destroyed ground.

"We would be honored to accompany you." Edward said.

Jasper walked to her and pulled her into his arms, he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Everything is gonna be alright darlin', and we're never going to leave you." She looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"That is all I could have asked for."

**Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y^Y**

****A/N**:**

**Thanks so much for the wait guys! I'm sorry it took so long but I hope it was worth the wait! **

**I'm going to try to catch up the Prequel before the next chapter here because things are about to get interesting and I love making people wait! Haha well I'm evil that way, well duh you have read this story right? **

**Okay guys leave me a review! If you hate it or if you love it doesn't matter! **

**REVIEW! **


	14. The Denali's

****A/N**:**

**Okay, I have decided to work harder tonight, I do have a project I have to work on but this is important to me and anyways I have tomorrow for that shit! **

**So here is the next chapter of this amazing story! **

**Hope you like it!**

_Chapter 14:_

_The Denali's_

**Isabella Whitlock**

Since my panic attack and complete breakdown in front of the family, I have been worried about how to act in front of them.

Kat reassured me that they were all just concerned for my well-being and that was understandable, but dammit! I feel like I completely destroyed my guard, the walls I have built up for myself, and let them see every single fucking scar on my body and my heart.

"Darlin' will you please just calm down! I can't take this onslaught of emotions you keep throwing around, it hurts…please just stop!" Jasper exasperated next to me on the couch as we supposedly 'watched movies and hung out', so not going that well by the way…

"I'm sorry! I don't know what has gotten into me, I feel so weird and I'm kinda scared, and someone like me should never be afraid of anything! I mean, Jay what the hell am I supposed to do? They all look at me like I'm some fragile little thing, almost as bad as when I was human! This is so stupid…where the hell is Peter when you need him?" I screeched; then the phone starting ringing and I sighed as I lifted it to my ear to hear the voice I was just begging for.

"Aw sweet pea, I knew y' missed me! How's life been sugar buns? Char sure misses ya."

"Oh god! Peter thank you so much for your weird gift like brain! I miss you guys so much! Everything here is okay I guess, but I feel like that thing is happening again, remember at the ranch-"

"Yeah Hun, I get what ya sayin, but babe please don't do that again, Jasper needs ya hunny, he loves y' too much to see somethin' like that…" Peter sounded desperate and I understood why, I could never put my Jasper through that…

"You're right, of course you are, how dumb of me…I'm sorry Pete. Hey! You coming to Alaska with us? I was hoping you and Char could meet us all up there, make an actual ceremony of it."

"Oh sweets that sounds like a plan to me! We will be there, no way in the world we would miss that! I love ya babe, Char wants to say hi, one sec, Sweet cheeks! Izzy is on the phone!" The phone shuffled around a little bit until I heard the soft honey voice of my sister come on the line.

"Hey there girly, y' miss me? I'm sorry 'bout your breakdown, Peter said not t' bother ya while y' were recovering so I couldn't call; he hid all the phones and took my cell! Honey, Peter says ya'll be gettin' a visitor soon, just lettin' y' know, and tellin' ya I love ya, more than y' will ever know. Stay safe Hun, we will see ya'll real soon." The line went dead as I sighed and turned to Jasper.

"So…you guys are all real close? Huh, why I am not surprised…Peter always knew how to stick himself in a situation without thinking everythin' all the way through… He treat you well?" Jasper asked.

"Oh of course! He's my brother Jasper, I love him and Char with everything I have. They let me and the boys stay with them while I figured out my shit and I have been very grateful for their support, they would never let me down." I said with a small smile thinking about how Peter took care of me after Nessi died…

"Well he said we would be having some visitors, can you see who it is?" Jasper asked.

I let my mind wonder to the visions and brought up anything coming up soon, I saw Edward and Abby having fun, Emmett and Rose fighting, nothing surprising there…Alice and Marcus…hmm that's interesting, but not what I'm looking for. Carlisle will be getting a phone call in five minutes from the Denali's…oh them, eww not helpful.

"The Denali's, they're talking to Carlisle now about visiting tomorrow, he'll say yes and they will be here at around noon."

Jasper didn't seem to be affected by this, so I thought nothing of it. I guess Abby and Tanya will have some shit to hash out, maybe even me as well, and oh god Kate is going to be pissed at me about Irina…shit I didn't want to kick anyone's ass right now, she better stay away from me or I'll rip her bottle blonde hair off and shove it down her throat!

"Will there be any complications?" Jasper asked because of the worry I was projecting at him.

"Things aren't going to be so pretty when they get here and then after they will chose to come with us to the memorial for Nessi next weekend. Oh god fine whatever, but if they cause trouble I swear ill kick them all out without a second thought." I said aggravated.

"Darlin' please, don't worry about it just calm down and relax, we have a few more hours before they get here, why don't we go to your room?" He said as his lust and desire started to heighten and his jeans started to shrink. I smirked and walked up the stairs, my mate hot on my heels.

God I'm so happy I can block out the rest of the world when I need to.

**VvVvV**

The family was all spread out through the Cullen property, some running around, some hunting, and others relaxing around the house doing nothing in particular.

We all heard the stepping from far out, getting closer and louder as the seconds ticked by, but no one went to move or be distracted by what they were doing.

The four vampires came into view a few moments later, standing at the edge of the forest facing the large open back patio of the Cullen mansion.

Carlisle and Esme got up and walked out welcoming our guests into the house, but they were all quite rigid in their forms as they saw my family and me.

_It is the bitch!_

_Oh she looks so smug wait till I get to wipe that off her face with my gift, soon everyone will see what a pussy whipped whore she is, murderer! _

_My she looks more intimidating in person. _

_Wow that is a lot of gifts for one vampire to have, quite dangerous, well obviously not even the Volturi could keep this one under control, and she ended up destroying them. Best not to make an enemy of the Hunter leader. She sure would mess up my family in a millisecond. Oh, god please let the girls not start a fight. _

_Ugh, I hate her!_

_Oh my fucking god! Edward has a mate! No! Bitch this is all the whore's fault, if she had never came back I would have gotten Edward eventually! Then she had to come and ruin everything! Kill my sister! Take me mate! Ugh, everything surrounds this stupid twit, why the hell is she so important? Why not me! _

_Oh, she's with the Major, well shit I don't think he is going to let us anywhere near his mate, not without a fight. _

Their thoughts varied, but the only one who didn't seem to want to hurt me was the Carmen, she seemed like a very nice woman, even if she lived in a Coven filled with whores at every corner.

"Welcome my friends! Please come inside and meet our family!" Carlisle motioned for them to come in with a huge smile on his face but his emotions were wary, on alert to make sure there was no fights, oh god he is going to have a lot to handle.

"Eleazar, Carmen it's so nice to see you both again." Esme definitely seemed happy to have her friends with her again.

"Hey Tanya, Kate!" Rose rushed to them and hugged them as though they were long lost friends; they embraced her with just as much as excitement. "This is Isabella, Isabella these are some of my very close friends."

I smiled and walked to them, but they just look disgusted, I sent out calming waves just so that I could get through this introduction without killing them both.

"It's very nice to meet you both." I said as friendly as I could, but it still sounded like a hiss and a flat out lie. Jasper came up behind and put his hands around my waist and pulled me into his chest. He smiled at them then pulled me away, he took me into the kitchen for a small amount of privacy.

"Are you okay?" He said as he moved strands of my hair behind my ear and kissed me lightly on the lips, the electricity shooting through my body never ceased, no matter how short of a kiss. I smiled up at my mate and nodded my head. I threw my arms over his shoulders and around his neck and pulled him into me, kissing him thoroughly on the lips. He pulled back with a groan and forced me back into the family room with the rest of the family and guests.

Alice smirked, _Nice one Izz, like we can't hear you. _She thought with a wink. I rolled my eyes at her and smiled.

Abby had just been introduced to Tanya and she was already feeling self-conscious about herself because of that whore. I looked at my sister in disbelief, she had never been self-aware, or worried about her looks, but here she was feeling small and insignificant, oh that just wouldn't do.

"Abby, baby?" I called.

She turned and smiled at me, "Yeah?"

"Does Tanya know about you and Edward here, isn't it sweet Tanya?" I smirked at her as she glared through me. Wow not so menacing just plain ugly.

"Yes, I heard you bitch!" She hissed through her teeth at me. Her rage rising and hitting me right in the face, I growled a warning but that just enticed her more. She slowly started crouching down, almost unnoticeably but I could see her shoulders rolling and her eyes turning black with her anger.

"There is no need for violence ladies, please calm down or you will be removed." Carlisle reprimanded. I just smirked and walked away, but she jumped me when I hit the backyard and my back was to her. I was prepared so my body shocked her as she touched me and she fell to the floor on the patio.

"What, is that all? That's pathetic, even Irina tried harder than that." I scoffed and walked away from them.

"Where are you going little Bella? Are you afraid of a fight?" I no she did not just call me that!

Oh, it is so on princess!

"Bring it bitch, you asked for it." I sneered.

She charged me, going straight for my neck, but I quickly sidestepped her and shoved her hard into the ground, she kicked and screamed, snapping at me with her stupid little venom coated toothpicks for teeth. Her sister came at me fast and knocked me over, helped Tanya up and turned to face me. Abby came to stand next to me and snarled at them.

"You can't be us, just drop this now, please, we don't want to hurt you." Abby said calmly. It wasn't working, I could feel and hear all the wheels turning, and I quickly grabbed them in my shield to keep them from running and shoved them to their knees. Abby laughed a little walked to Tanya. "Even if you were the last living creature to walk this earth, including the dirt and grime, Edward would never be with you, so move on you stupid cunt. Just drop it before he hurts you himself." She hissed.

Kate screamed at her, and I slapped her. She gaped at me in shock and yet her rage just grew, what the hell? What will get through to these shitheads…?

"Just stop up, this pathetic, you can't even fight, you're not getting anywhere! What is the point of this?" I asked patiently, or what I thought was patiently...

"You murdered our sister you disgusting bitch! Why should we give up to you? You'll just kill us the next chance you get!" Kate yelled.

"Yeah seriously! But why! Why did you do it? Why did you have to kill her?" Tanya asked, well more like whined but whatever.

"She had drunk from humans, she had killed people, and she turned an innocent boy! A teenager into an animal for her to use to destroy me! Ethan! Come here! "Ethan came to stand beside me and looked down meekly, "Your darling little innocent Irina changed this man, she took his soul away from him just at the peak of his teenage life! She tried to murder my daughter, she was with our enemy, why would I let her live? Would you have?" I asked honestly, and I could see from their thoughts that truly they would have killed their own sister if they had been in my position.

"We didn't know she was capable of those things…"

"How could she do those things…she was never an evil person, I swear to god…"

They both whimpered and cried for their lost sister, but still I couldn't let them go, they just didn't understand it all so I pushed my memories from that day by the lake into them, showing them what I had to do for my daughter.

"Oh god!" Kate screamed.

"No! Dear lord! No!" Tanya pleaded, but it was useless, all of that had already happened.

I was slightly aware that Edward was seeing these things as well, watching his daughter die before his eyes, even though my memories he understood what I had lost and now he fully saw the hate that was hiding inside of my cold heartbroken shell.

"There was nothing I could do and now you have seen that for yourselves, I hope you will back off now. I have shown you nothing but the truth and I hope you can take that and be grateful. Please, my condolences on your lost sister, but it is nothing compared to my daughter."

Ethan put his arm around my shoulders and brought me back into the house, "Please, not again." He whispered as he kissed my temple. _We need you, please don't do this to us again, we love you. I love you; please I don't think I can watch you fall apart again. _

_You are all we have, you're our leader, and please Isabella we do love you. _Andrew added in.

I looked at my boys with pride, "I could never do that to you, well again…it was wrong from the beginning, I'm sorry." I pulled them to me as they hugged my small frame into them; I felt their love and contentment wash over me. I smiled and kissed their cheeks, oh my beautiful boys…

I could never hurt my family, not again.

Edward walked over to me as I sat alone on the couch.

"Why have you never showed me these things? Why did you hide the truth from me? Why couldn't you have just showed me what it was like for you?" He asked desperately.

"What would you have had me do? It's hard enough to let myself think of those nights, how was I supposed to show you the truth? I don't want you to suffer Edward, no matter how much I hated you and blamed you for everything, I still couldn't put this burden on you. I had to be strong for my girl, it what she would have wanted."

"Yes it is." Marcus said. Demetri stood behind him and smiled at me. I looked up into the eyes of my old lover and sighed. He was always trying to make me feel like more of a woman, and in the end, he couldn't protect me. The guilt he has been feeling for a while burned through me.

"I saw the way they treated your daughter Isabella, I saw everything they did to her and I can never blame you or be surprised for the mayhem and horror you may cause to other people, the rage inside you will sit there for as long as you exist. She was a beautiful girl, just caught in a storm where she didn't belong." Marcus explained.

"I only wanted her to have a life I never had…I failed her." I quietly sobbed as I tried not to look broken on the outside, but it was hopeless.

"You never failed her, she failed you Izz, and she tried to help you fight a war she wasn't a part of. I'm not blaming her for anything, but whose fault is it? We cannot go through this over and over trying to place blame, it's just not right. You need to move on." Demetri said.

"You think I don't know that!"

"I know you know it, but moving on doesn't mean drowning in your sorrows, it means accepting and facing the facts. She's gone Isabella, and she's not coming back."

***[][][][][][][]***

****A/N**:**

**This chapter was sad for me, showing how much Isabella loves her family can be emotional; her boys really do love her though. God I'd love it if those boys would love me *wink, wink* Okay, okay well…**

**I hope you all liked my little insight into Isabella's head and her pain, I didn't want Edward to feel so bad, but come on people Isabella is not a bad person; she doesn't want Edward to suffer. I liked Marcus's and Demetri's little bit at the end, but hey that's just me…**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, next chapter we are all taking a little road trip to Alaska! **

**See you all there!**

**REVIEW! **


	15. The End to the Beginning

****A/N**:**

**Yeah…I know, I've been gone for months and most of you want to kill me. **

**I would love to be there next to you to console you and tell you I'm so sorry, but really I **_**can't**_** so…All I **_**can **_**say is that I am really fucking sorry that I left all of you hanging like that, right before something awesome was about to happen in this story…**

**I know, I'm a bitch and I really wish I could defend myself with a plausible story that wouldn't get me raging hate mail, but I really don't know what else to say besides: my files got deleted, like every single fucking one of them, and I'm serious here. Not just this story either all of them, so I was at a loss of what to, so I had to get all my backups and reload them on to my computer and you know how long it took to do that, well not long but I needed an excuse. **

**OKAY IM SORRY! **

**I did have this chapter already written, I can't even remember what I titled it, so I have to come up with a new name…I hate that, but at least I think I'm good at it so I don't know about the rest of you…**

**Alright enough of my babbling, I'm going to give you this chapter and again tell all of you slackers out there to go and read the Prequel, if I tell you there's lemons in it will that make you read it? **

**Well there is and you know how I never put them in this story, it's because they all got stuck up in that story being all yummy and delicious. Isabella is just not a bad girl in this story, I'm sorry guys, but I can't force her to do anything, she's vicious! **

**So, here it is, the climax, its cool and all, but don't blame me if it's really lame because I tried. **

**Sometimes authors just fail, so please don't be harsh with me! **

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 15:_

_The End to the Beginning_

**Isabella Whitlock:**

The day had come, the day of my daughter's memorial.

I could feel my sorrows breaching the surface of my conscience, just waiting for me to snap so they could come out and wreak havoc on anything in sight.

The steel arms of my mate locked around me to keep me in place as my body went limp from the pain. His lips like feathers across my skin, he whispers in my ear to hold on.

"We're almost there darlin', just stay with me." His words felt foreign as my mind wandered to the upcoming event.

Everyone I knew would be there, accept for the many friends who had fallen at the hands of my enemies. My family was now surrounding me, strong as ever and prepared to face this with me.

We had decided to take separate flights to get to the memorial sight. The Cullens and Hunters stayed together, and the Denali Clan and the Volturi members went together. Peter had called ahead and promised to make it there, not wanting to miss this for anything.

Our group was large but I didn't mind having everyone here with me, the more the merrier. Our group added up to: myself, Jasper, Alice, Marcus, Abigail, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Melissa, Andrew, Carmen, Eleazar, Demetri, Lilly, Stephanie, Ethan, Kate, Tanya, Katherine, Trisha, Peter, and Charlotte. It was a lot of people, more people than I ever thought would care for my little girl and she didn't even know all of them.

I always knew she was special; people could love her just by association, they barely had to even know anything about her and she could have them trapped in her grip.

I smiled at her memory, she would always be my beautiful swan, she could be gone forever or here now, and I would never feel anything different: she had made her mark on my heart and I would never forget her.

"Izz, we're here."

As the wheels touched the ground, I stood up and helped my mate up as well. Jasper looked at me with such love, I felt my heart swell at the intensity of it.

The things I had done in the past didn't matter now, he was here and he was mine forever.

"I'm ready, let's do this." I said confidently, even though I knew I wasn't actually prepared to make my way to the site.

My family looked at me with broken smiles as they walked off the plane, completely unaware of my indecision.

"Are you sure you're ready darlin'? If you're not we can wait, there's no rush." Jasper said.

I looked back at him and smiled, "No, I need to do this now, I need to feel her. This is the only part of me that's still broken, if I don't do this now I will never have the courage to do it. I love you Jasper, I always have and maybe even when I was human, when I needed someone most, I thought of you. But here, my daughter, she was the one who died, not me, so I need to stop acting like I died out there because I didn't, I'm right here, I'm with you. I'm alive and I have to live for her, I have to stop dying so I can start living." I couldn't put this off anymore, I had to face my fears now.

"Amen honey." Peter's voice rang out.

I looked at the door to the plane and there he was with Charlotte right behind him.

As my bright smile stretched across my face, Char ran past Peter and into my arms.

"Oh my baby…" I cooed at her as she whimpered into, just like she used to all those years ago…

"I missed ya Izzy, what did I say about stayin' away so long? You promised remember, ya swore you wouldn't do this t'me! Now, why should I accept your apology?" Her sweet voiced giggled.

"I didn't even apologize yet! But you know how sorry I am, and you're here now so why don't we go see our girl, okay?" I asked.

Her brilliant smile was her response as she dragged me out of the plane and out into the open airs of Alaska.

Peter and Jasper came behind us and put their arms around us like property, but we didn't care, they are our men and we will let them treat us any way they want to.

Charlotte smiled at me and kissed my cheek as she led me to the black jeep waiting for us. As I looked at it, I noticed it seemed awfully like the one Nessi had stolen all those years ago…

"That's 'cause it is sugar." Peter answered my silent thought.

"How the hell did you find this? I thought we left in Colorado or something, I can't even remember now…" I tried to think back to the last time I had seen this Jeep, but honestly I couldn't, it was strange but the memory of it was just lost over time.

"Well when we found it, it was in the middle of the woods, I had to have it restored and repainted, god it took forever, you're lucky we even got it runnin' again." Peter laughed.

"Well, thank you Petey it means a lot to me." I knew he hated it when I called him that but since it was a special day he let it go.

"We better hurry up; we don't want to be late." Jasper said and kissed my forehead.

I leaned back into him and let Peter drive us to through the forest and without getting lost lead us to the rest of our group.

It was time to face the music.

**VvVvV**

It was a few dreadful hours later that Peter pulled over on the side of the road where everyone else was located.

As we got out of the jeep, the crowd split, allowing us to walk through.

I turned back toward everyone and looked at them; Edward moved up toward the front of the group and looked at me with sad eyes.

"It's time." He said.

I nodded and took his hand in mine with Jasper, my future and present; on one side, and Edward, my past; on the other.

I slowly led them through the forest, where we had ran and chased Victoria, Irina, and Laurent to their deaths.

I could feel the presence of everyone in the group and just as the day of Renesmee's fateful death, I felt the others in the forest as well, but I never questioned them.

As the lake came into view, I gasped, the rocks had not moved from their fallen position, the fire pit was still a burnt mark on the ground, the remnants of our battle were still present. Nothing was touched by time, it was as if this area had been preserved in a bubble waiting for my return.

Ethan and Andrew moved forward from the group and huddled in the same place they once did as newborns. And I, I moved across the lake and stood where I defeated my enemy, where I had torn her body apart and thrown her head into the water, no doubt still their forever drowning in pain.

I looked at my family as they wandered the area, looked at details I had missed and spots where there was significance.

However, Edward caught my eye, as he fell to the burnt pit and slid his hands through the ashes that remained there.

"She really died here…she's really gone, isn't she? And I never got to know her, or see her, even know she was alive! How is this fair? How can this possibly be just? I want revenge and I can't even have it! I want my daughter back and I have no one to fight for her, why is this? Why did this happen?" He sobbed into his hands. Abby rushed to his side and held him as he whimpered and hissed out his pain.

"This is your fault Edward and you know it, so why don't you get up and stop whining about it!" Demetri yelled at him.

I looked at my old lover with please, "Stop, don't blame him any longer, I cannot because I know that it was my fault. I should have never allowed her to fight, I said no, and she just didn't listen to me. She was as stubborn as me, she knew what she was doing, and we will no longer place blame. It's over now. Just stop acting like children and stand up! Get up Edward! Get off the ground!" I yelled yet he stayed there looking at me with shocked eyes.

My anger grew, I jumped across the lake and lifted him from his spot of the ground, I held him in the air by his throat and looked at him like he was the scum of the earth.

"I said, get up! I allowed you to come here, so you will not disobey me now! This place is sacred to me, and you will not foul our daughter's memory by being an asswhole, not today! Not ever again! So next time I tell you to do something, I expect you to fucking do it without hesitation, is that fucking understood Edward?" I growled at his pathetic ass. He nodded dumbly and I dropped him to the ground.

I looked at the shocked and angered faces of my friends and family, they seemed to understand why I was acting in such a way today, but I knew it was wrong. They did not deserve my anger or my hatred. It was only Victoria, it was her, she did this and she paid the price.

Peter moved toward me, standing directly in the middle of the group.

_Can I speak to them? _

I nodded and stood back, filling in one whole of the circle and let the rest of the group form the circle around Peter and waited for him to begin.

He looked at each one of us before he began.

"I knew her, I actually got to meet her, I may be only one of the four of us who actually got to see her and talk to her. When I did, she wasn't so happy to see me, that's for sure. I barged into their house like I was a guest, and I don't know why, but I was hopin' t'be accepted right away and that didn't really go well. She screamed at me, threatened me, tried to defend her and her mother, but then Isabella recognized me, and I like to think I was the reason she fell in love with my brother. Yeah, that's a load of bull, but I am the reason she thought of him the rest of that day. The day that Renesmee died was actually the day Isabella fell in love with Jasper, Izz you may not remember but it was. I remember how I helped you get through the loss, how I let ya live with me and let ya bring your newborns with you. She was such a humanitarian back then, saving the younglings and all that. They were so stupid back then, and come on guys you were; okay well no it was Ethan mostly. I have been there for her, most of this life, and I don't want to stop being there for you Izzy, I love you, I always did and I always will. I'm sorry about Henry, Kamau, and our dear Elaina, and every other one we lost to Maria, but I tried, I tried like I had everything to lose. I did too, I had you to lose, and I'm so happy that I didn't lose ya, if I had, Char and I woulda gone out and let ourselves be destroyed. I am never lettin' anything happen to you, ever again, and I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you when you needed me most." His sobs were echoing into the clearing, and I could feel my own racking through my body along with my venomous tears stream down my cheeks.

"I forgive you Peter. Renesmee forgives you too. As for everyone else we lost, they gave up their lives defending what they believed in, and the ones who were murdered for nothing well they knew what they were living in. Henry knew, Elaina was aware; they were dead before we had a chance to defend them. And everyone else, well I can't speak for them because they have already spoken, they chose this life. I love you Peter, thank you." I walked to him and hugged him, as I pulled back I looked into his eyes and prayed for his damaged soul.

I stepped back into line and watched as Demetri made his way to the middle.

"Hey guys, so most of you know that Isabella and I were together for the beginning of her life as a vampire, and for the end of her human life. I hate to admit it but it was my fault that she was changed the way she was-"

"No! Demetri! Don't, please, don't bring that up, they don't know…"I hissed and Jasper looked at me sharply. Edward's growl was heard for miles as the memory played through Demetri's mind…

"I'm so sorry Izz, I thought they did. Well I guess it doesn't matter know, her circumstances were unfortunately not happy or planned. A member of the guard thought he deserved to have Isabella, and he took her, she was already in a fragile state because of the baby, but this trauma caused things to progress and forced her change to occur sooner rather than later. I should have been there, I really should have, but I failed her and that was the beginning to my many failures with Isabella. I saw Renesmee be born, I watched her come into this world, born with a smile and a full head of red curls. She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen, her eyes a blazing crimson. Of course that changed as she grew up and became a vegetarian, but of course I will always favor the red eyes on her, they just looked mesmerizing, like she could make anyone do anything if she just asked you to. I like to think I was the reason you both got out of Volterra but I was also the reason you got stuck there. My second failure, and still not my last, I'm sorry." He stepped back into line, shaking his head at himself.

He was ashamed of his failures, but honestly I never saw them that way.

"It wasn't your fault son, it was mine." Marcus moved into the circle, Alice reluctantly letting go of him.

"No Marcus, it wasn't yours either-" I tried to defend, but he stopped me.

"Please hush up girl, it was and I know it was." Marcus's voice shut me up and he changed his tone to a warmer one, filled with regret and sadness. "I wasn't strong enough, I didn't fight my brothers for your freedom, and I know I was coward, I know what I did wrong. I will forever be in your debt just as I said when you spared my life. I always saw you as my daughter and I would never disrespect my family the way my brothers did, so I am truly sorry for their behavior."

He moved back into the small arms of his mate. His eyes showed his sincerity and loyalty to me, I always knew he was a good man, but this just made it all the more obvious that he wasn't involved in any of the attacks on my daughter.

I looked around the circle at my family and watched as they looked at each other, waiting for someone else to make a move.

Carlisle and Esme made their way over to me and both gave me kisses on the cheek before they told me they were very sorry.

"Our deepest regrets Isabella, you know we wish we had known about her and if we had, we might have had a chance to help but unfortunately fate was not on our side this time." Carlisle spoke softly to me, but his emotions were storming and brimming with anger at this situation.

Esme wrapped her motherly arms around me and sent her love to me, "I bet she was beautiful, just like her mother. I will forever be jealous of you Isabella for fulfilling my dream, but if you don't mind I would like to think you had her for me as well." She kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Of course she was for you, I named her after you didn't I? Thank you, both of you for coming here." I smiled at them and watched as they walked back to their spots in the circle.

Edward moved into the circle with a grim look on his face, he cleared his throat and ran a hand through his already disheveled bronze locks. He looked stressed and angry, but resided.

"She was mine, in every sense of the word, I may not have been the father I should have been and been there to see her grow up, but I have seen her in the minds of others. I have seen her beauty that rivals anything else I have ever seen, I have seen her kindness and I praise the strength she had to stand by her mother in battle. I love her now because I could not love her then. I wish she were here so I could know her now, but I know that is impossible, so I will pray in my heart that she is somewhere safe, somewhere where she can be loved, somewhere where she is happy. I love you baby girl, wherever you are." He moved back to his spot and looked ahead staring blankly into nothing.

I sighed and kissed Jasper on the lips lightly. He smiled at me and watched me to walk to the center of the circle. As I looked around at everyone, I could feel their love for me and their sadness for our loss, but I was actually a little happy to be here with them even under these circumstances.

"I love her because she was mine, because she was a part of me. There were days where I wanted to slap her and discipline her, but I never did. I let her grow up. I always thought it was unfair that she got to grow up faster than every other child, but it fit her. Even though she looked like an adult, you could see the child in her eyes, and when she met her first friend, she was ecstatic. I had never seen her so happy, it was strange to me, she was never a sad child just not always upbeat. She definitely had her rebellion stages, that's for sure. She never listened to me, I told her not to go hunting alone after dark and she went anyways, I said go to school she said "fuck that", I said each your food and she's say why…It never ended with her, always questioning me like I didn't know what I was doing, well most of the time I didn't. She was right, I didn't know how to be a parent, and the books don't actually work, I read every parenting book I could find and she would know when I had because I would try to reason with her, and god knows that never works with kids…"

There were small laughs around the circle as they heard the tales of my daughter, how she actually was, the way she acted, talked, the way she was…

"I wish I had told her I loved her more, kissed her more, held her more, handled her better, taught her more, I just wish I had known more. I wish I had been a better parent…"

The darkness was surrounding me again, I could feel the oxygen leave my lungs as the trees moved in the wind.

The clouds over head were already dark, but they seemed to be frowning upon us being here.

The atmosphere was changing becoming empty of the sadness and anger, but filled with depression and anxiety instead.

Something wasn't right…

I could hear something moving toward us, something inside my shield trying to push through to get to us.

Then there was a voice, a small weak cry fell from the lips of someone…

"_Mommy!_"

And I screamed in pain as the echo of that voice filled my head.

This couldn't happen again, this can't be real.

My head felt heavy, my heart felt like a lead weight, like I was dying, my world turned red, then black as I fell to the ground.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

****A/N**:**

**Well there you go!**

**I finally rewrote this chapter after so long of not actually getting anything done, and I think this was better than the first version! **

**SO yay me! **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you thought, please, I really need to know because I know I can't write climaxes well, so please comment, leave a review, tell me!**

**Thanks so much for putting up with my shit, sorry again!**

**~Meredyth**


End file.
